Pathways
by Justicerocks
Summary: While on the road to becoming parents Matt and Gabby receive help from family and friends.
1. Prolouge

**A\N 1:** I know the last thing I need on my plate right now is another story but this idea wouldn't leave my head! I'd been struggling for a really good long Dawsey story to write and I found it last night in my friend's Twitter post during the Chicago Fire broadcast. This chapter and this story is dedicated to that friend and to all of my others who encouraged me to write this story.

 **A\N 2:** This story starts (except this prologue) in an A\U world of season three and will go on from there.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** 222 "Real Never Waits"

 **Warinings:** None

 **Pathways**

It all happened so fast; one moment they were trading places and the next she was getting hit in the head with a beam. After that it was all flashes for Gabby and she barely remembered how she got to the hospital or how she had gotten blood all over her hands and face.

Nobody was saying anything. Why wasn't anyone talking? She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't seem to work and as she stirred she saw Matt look at her, his own dried tears in his eyes.

"Matt," She studied he boyfriend's (fiancée's?) face, "Please don't-"

"You've been pretty out of it since we got here," He explained quickly, "Lets go and get you cleaned up and some water."

"Leslie! Where's Leslie?" She demanded.

"She's in surgery. Kelly's calling her family."

"I should be with him!"

"Later," Matt insisted helping her stand up, he helped her walk to the nearest nurses station and stayed with her while they checked her out and cleaned her hands and face.

"We traded places Matt…" She whispered, "I should be me."

"No!" He took her hands and looked at her, "No! No! Don't blame yourself Gabby! This isn't your fault! Shay's going to make it! We have to believe that."

"Uh-huh," She thanked the nurse who handed her a glass of cold water and then gulped it down. "Lets get back to the waiting room," She jumped off of the examination room table and grabbed Matt's hand leading him towards the waiting room.

"Nothing yet," Hermann spoke up answering her question.

"Uh!" Gabby slumped down in a chair and began to cry, Matt sitting down beside her and taking him into his arms soothing her as much as he could.

It was another four hours until a doctor finally came out to meet with them, "Are all here for Leslie Shay?" He asked.

"Ye-yes," Kelly rose to his feet, "I'm her next of kin. "How is she?" He refused to believe she could die.

"It was touch and go for awhile. The pole did some damage but we were able to stop and bleeding; the next forty-eight hours are critical but we believe she'll make a full recovery with no lasting damage. She'll be in the ICU for the next two days and then be moved to anther ward. You can all see her but one at a time and please only short visits."

The whole room sighed collective with relief, "Alright," Chief Boden spoke, "There's nothing more we can do here. Lets all go home and come back here tomorrow."

"You should go see her first," Kelly walked up to Gabby, "Then you can go home and get some sleep; I'll wait here for her parents and sister."

"I'll stay with you," Gabby told him.

"No," Kelly shook his head, "I just…" He didn't want to tell her he needed to be alone but that's what he needed, "Just go home and get some rest;"

"Alright," She nodded hugging him before following the doctor to her room.

"Oh!" Kelly ran both his hands over his face and let out a sigh, "Oh Leslie!" He shook his head punching the nearest wall out of frustration."

"Hey, hey," Matt walked up to his best friend, "You heard the doctor, she's going to be alright."

"I know. That was just to close though… I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her. I really do."

"I know you do man," He patted his back, "And she'll be around to take care of you for a long time. Someone has to do it and she does it so well," He added trying to make a joke.

"Yeah," He managed a laugh, "Yeah she does."

Gabby and Matt arrived back at their apartment utterly exhausted; it had been a day with a plethora of emotions, extremely high, highs and extremely low, lows. None of them were very hungry but they'd driven through a drive through to at least eat something.

"Ask me again," Gabby took Matt off guard by pushing him against the closed door, "Ask me again."

"Ask you what?" It took him a moment to realized what she was referring to, then it hit him, with s smile on his face he nodded and pulled out the box from his jeans pocket, he stepped away from the door and knelt down on one knee in front of her, "Gabby you're the most incredible woman I know; I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She pulled him up and gave him a kiss.

He broke apart only long enough to slip the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful" she examined it, "I love you." She pressed her lips to his again her body yearning for more. "Make love to me?" She requested nibbling on his neck.

"Any time," He lifted her up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her into their bedroom.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** This chapter was shote but I can promise you the others will be much longer! :D


	2. The News

**A\N:** I am so happy that so many of you like this story! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter; and also for all of the favourites and alerts that it got. I really hope that you all like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Three Months Later:**

Trying not to make eye contact with anyone Gabby rushed into the firehouse. She was on a mission; intent to find her best friend before anyone saw her, especially her fiancée.

"Gabby," Matt caught her by surprise as he stepped out from the common room, "How'd your dentist appointment go?"

"My- oh yes, yes it went well. Have you see Shay?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"I think she said she was going to do some laundry," He explained.

"Why-" He was about to ask but she rushed off without another word. Gabby found Shay in the laundry room and she closed the door and this grabbed her best friend's attention.

"Gabby!" She turned around, "You startled me,"

"Sorry," She began pacing the small room, "I uh- I had an appointment today."

"Yeah," She eyed her, "Matt said. A dentist appointment; the had a cancelation." It wasn't a dentist appointment though."

It all clicked with Shay; a huge grin appeared on her face and she hoped up on the dryer and grinned like a schoolgirl at her best friend. "You're pregnant!"

"Ssh!" Gabby hushed her turning her head to make sure the door was indeed closed. As a precaution she turned on the washing machine to ensure privacy of their conversation, "I took a home test four days ago and it was positive. I didn't want to tell anyone yet so I called and made an appointment but there weren't any sports open for a few weeks. I asked if they could call me with any cancellations and this morning right before Matt and I were leaving they did."

"Gabby that's great! Matt's going to be so thrilled!"

"I know," She took a deep breath, "But this means I can't be a fire fighter, at least not right now. I've always wanted children but becoming a fire fighter was a new dream, one I didn't know I wanted. I know I want the baby but I'm in shock right now I think."

Shay hoped down from the dryer and pulled her friend into a hug, "It's all going to be okay sweetie," She soothed, "Let me get this straight though," She pulled back and looked in her friends eyes, "When I was in the hospital you and Matt were having sex. Or did you do it in the hospital?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked as a blush crept onto Gabby's face, "You did didn't you! That time you rushed out! Kelly was right! Man this means I owe him twenty dollars."

"You two make bets on my sexual life?" She inquired.

"Oh please honey! There's been a bet going on here since you and Matt got together about when there'd be little Casey babies running around!"

All Gabby could do was laigh at her friend's antics, "Alright but when you start making bets on the sex of the baby I want in!"

"Deal!" She grabbed her friend's hand, "Go and tell Matt! He'll be thrilled!"

"I think I'm going to wait a bit," She told her friend, "I have my actual dentist appointment next week so I figure I have until then to tell him. After I tell him he'll wrap me up in bubble wrap you know he will!"

"Uh-hub but if you wait to mush longer and still go out on calls he'll be mad. You can't enter the fire academy when you're pregnant."

"I'll tell him after shift!" Gabby whispered as they walked out of the laundry room and bumped into Severide.

"How long does it take to do laundry?" He inquired with a raise eyebrow; everyone knew Gabby and Leslie didn't; go to the laundry room to do laundry instead to gossip.

"Never mind!" Leslie called over her shoulder, "You can stop worrying we're fine!"

"I'm wasn't worried!" Kelly called in return.

Just then the call bell went off and both Gabby and Leslie went off running to the ambulance.

* * *

Gabby and Shay walked into the common room each carrying a handful of bridal magazines (the baby books tucked away safely in Shay's locker).

"See!" Severide stood up pointing an angry finger at Matt, "Look what you've done! It's going to be nothing of wedding talk from them for the next who knows how long!"

Matt, who was grinning form ear to ear stood and walked towards Gabby kissing her on the lips, "I don't care as long as she's happy."

"Ugh!" He made chocking noises, "Get a room!"

"Nah, I think its kind of cute," Hermann spoke up, "If you need any help planning the wedding Gabby I'm sure Cindy would love to be involved."

"Great," She grinned, "Right now though I'm just looking for ideas."

"Like you don't have it already all planned out," Otis quipped.

"So what if I do? It's none of your business." Gabby sat down in one of the chairs at the table Matt and Shay sitting on either side of her.

"Right," Ottis went back to the book he was reading knowing better then to argue with Gabby.

"You giving any thought as to when you want to get married?" Matt asked as he took one of the magazines. "Maybe next summer?"

"Yeah that would be good," She responded, she was excited about the wedding and marrying Matt but she knew she had other more important things to worry about. She was pregnant and she and Matt couldn't afford to have a new baby and get married. The wedding would have to wait a year if not longer. She bought the magazines simply because she was curious and because her mother and sister in-law were anxious to help her start planning it.

"Good," Matt leaned over to give her a kiss but just as their lips touched the call bells went off signalling everyone to a fire.

Over four hours later everyone returned to the house. It has been an awful call, a ten-car pile-up on the highway that had causes multiple unrelated accidents. There were two DOA, one died shortly after they arrived five severally injured.

Having taken the call hard Matt retreated to his office with hardly a word to anyone.

"You should tell him now," Shay whispered to Gabby as they walked towards the bunk rooms," Make his day. You know he's worried about that toddler who was really badly hurt.

"Yeah I know," She took a deep breath, "I'm not sure if I'll tell him but I'll go and talk to him," She said as they walked into the bunk rooms, Shay going her bunk and Gabby going to knock on Matt's door.

"I don't want to talk right now!" Came the reply from the locked room.

"Not even to me?" She asked.

"Gabby," Matt opened the door and pulled her into the room and hugged her.

"You did everything you could for all of the victims," She told him, "You know that."

"Yeah I know, I just hate seeing kids hurt. The parents were so worried too and…" He whipped tears away from his eyes. He took both of her hands and squeezed them, "I can't wait until we have kids."

Now was the best time, "I'm pregnant."

Matt stared at her blinking for only a moment before pulling her into his arms and lifting her up and spinning her around, "Oh Gabby!" He kissed her passionately as he feet touched the ground, "And you're sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded and pulled out an envelope from her sweater pocket and handed it to him, "I had a doctor's appointment today not a dentist appointment."

Matt opened the envelope and saw an ultrasound picture and he held it with his now slightly shaking hands, "This is our baby?" He asked tears falling out of his eyes.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded her head her own tears falling from her eyes, "It is."

He kissed her again and they kissed until they needed air, "I love you so much Gabby," he gently lifted up her shirt and placed his hands over her flat stomach. He was amazed that a little human being that they'd created was growing inside of her, "And I love you too," He rubbed her stomach before bending down and kissing it.

"We love you too Matt," Gabby ran her fingers through his blonde hair, "I'll withdraw from the fire academy tomorrow and we can tell Chief Boden at the start of next shift."

"Okay," He retuned to his full height and bent his head down to kiss her again, "You've jut made me so happy."

"I'm glad," She sighed happily against his lips.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** Matt and Gabby spend a relaxing and romantic day in bed; they talk about when to tell there families and fifty-one about the pregnancy.


	3. The Books

**A\N:** I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story so much; I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Chicago Fire 2.22 "Real Never Waits" and Chicago PD's 1.13 "My Way"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

For the fifth time that morning Gabby felt as if she was going to be sick; she rushed towards the washroom and barely made it to the toilet. She figured that by now there wouldn't be anything left in her stomach; either way though she felt just awful, about as awful as she'd ever felt in her life.

"Gabby," Matt gently wrapped his arms around her, "Please let me do something," He was almost begging. He hating seeing her like this; hating to even think he had anything to do with the way she was feeling. "There has to be something that'll make you feel better."

"I don't know," She turned to look at him, "This is all new to me too. I know some woman get really bad morning sickness, I guess I'm just one of them. I guess it's late enough now that you can call Leslie if you want. The books we got yesterday are still in her locker at the station, at least unless she took them back t her place."

"Right," He nodded, "You go back to bed and rest. I'll call her and see of she can bring them over here."

"I'll go online and see what I can research online."

"No, no. You said you feel queasy; just rest. Let me take care of you."

"Matt I sit up at least," She retrieved her lap top from the desk, "Go and call Leslie alright."

"Fine," He nodded and took his cell phone and finding his friend's number. They talked on the phone and Shay said she'd brought the books back to the apartment with her and that she' being them by there place.

"She going to bring them by?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah," Matt joined her on the bed moving close to her, "Said she'd be here soon. So…" He couldn't help but look at her stomach, "When did you want to tell everyone the news?"

"You mean my family? I'd like to tell my parents and Antonio soon. Maybe we can invite them all out for dinner in the next week or so. That's okay right?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded; he loved how important her family was to her. "Whatever you want. I'm sure Christie will be thrilled too. So would my Mom if I knew how to get a hold of her," He shook his head.

"I'm sure Christie and Violet will both me very happy," She smiled, "We haven't see them in awhile. It'll be good to see them again. I keep saying that I think Violet and Eva would get along. Maybe we could do a big dinner and tell them all at the same time.

"Uh…" Matt took in a deep breath, counted to ten and then let it out. As he did he began looking around the bedroom. "You know maybe that's not a good idea."

Gabby could tell that he was unsure of the idea; she squeezed his hand, "Why not?"

"I don't know it just seems like this is really important news. We should share it with them in smaller groups. It's not that the shouldn't meet but maybe not right now."

"Well they're going to have to meet before the wedding," She explained, "We need to talk about that too. Did you want to get married before the baby comes?"

"I want whatever you want," He knew she'd dreamed of a big wedding since she was a little girl. "If you need more time to plan it then we can wait. I don't need to be married to you to love you and this baby."

Growing up she'd been a bit of a tomboy but she'd always loved the idea of getting married. She'd often dreamed of the perfect man and how he would like her for being a little loud and independent. A part of her still wanted that big wedding and celebration but the other part knew Matt was right, the loved each other and their baby.

"I think we can wait and little bit; lets not rush things; it should be perfect. I want everything to be perfect," She leaned it to kiss him and then rested her head on his chest as she set her lap top down bedside her. "I can't stop smiling; I just can't wait to have our baby grow inside of me, to feel it move and grow and everything.

Matt kissed the top of her head and held her tightly, "You have no idea how happy you've made me Gabby," He'd wanted to be a father for quite some time and he couldn't picture a better mother for his baby, "I don't think I've ever been this happy, these past few months not including the explosion and Antonio getting shot have been good."

At the mention of her brother Gabby rolled her eyes, "My brother is lucky Laura knows he's s stubborn ass and loves him anyway. Going back to work a week after he was shot.- I would have killed him myself if I know Laura didn't ream him out."

"Antonio," Matt chuckled, "You two are alike in that way you can't sit still for long."

"Yeah but I'd like to think I wouldn't go back to work that quickly. I'm smarter then my idiot brother."

"I'll remind you of that when you're eight months pregnant and can't do anything."

"You better not," She warned.

"Oh I will," Matt playfully responded as he began kissing behind her ear, the shot he knew drove her crazy.

"Oh Matt," Gabby let out a sharp moan, "Matt…" She was just about to roll over in his arms when his cell phone rang.

'That's probably Shay with the books," He let out a sigh of frustration, "I'll let her in and be right back." He answered the phone and then heard her voice on the intercom in the lobby, he pressed the key to unlock the door. "I'll get the books and bring them back in here."

"I'll come," Gabby quickly got dressed and followed Matt, "I have something to ask her anyways."

"Fine," Matt nodded and walked into the living room and waited for Shay to knock on the door. When she did he answered it.

"Here they are," She handed over a bag, "How's she doing?"

"I'm alright," Gabby walked into the room, "My sickness seems to have settled now. I'll just be careful of what I eat today. Hopefully some of the books have some ideas."

"Yes and I'll look through them well you sleep," Matt told her.

"Oh I need to know all of this stuff we can look at the books together," She explained, "I bought some fro you that you can read."

"Great," Matt put the bag on the living room table and began taking out the books and flipping through them.

"Aw," Shay grinned, "The baby's going to be so lucky to have both of you as parents. And believe me I'm going to spoil him or her for sure."

"You know that brings me to my question," Gabby said, "I was wondering if you wanted to be my birth coach?"

"Birth coach?" Matt piped up from the coach, "What's that?"

"It's someone who goes to all the pre-natal classes with me and is there in the delivery room with me when I'm in labour."

Matt was a bit offended that Gabby would ask Shay when he was more then willing to do all of those things for her. "No offense to Shay but I think I'd like to be with you."

"Oh don't worry you will be," She promised, "I'll be breaking your fingers and swearing at you. I just I want someone who is there and who knows a bit about the process and has my best interests at heart."

"Okay," Matt nodded, "I trust you, just as long as you want me there too."

"I promise you'll be there Babe, unless I kick you out!"

"Why would you lick me out?"

"Because you might get on my nerves; but we have six months to worry about that."

Six month? He'd known that before but hearing her say it seemed to make it all that much real. There was o much that needed to be done. He needed to plan out how he wanted to make the nursery and build everything. Then they needed to buy everything their baby would need like clothes and toys and other things.

"We have plenty of time," Gabby saw him mentally freaking out, "And I know you'll want to build as much of the baby's furniture as you can. I think that's a great idea Baby."

"Kelly will help," Shay told them, "And if eh wont' well then I'll deal with him."

"I bet," Matt chuckled, "Well I'll need to do some measurements of the room first and then go from there. I'll probably start building things in maybe a month or so."

"I'll tell him. You two have fun. I want details when we go back on shift. Like possible names and what you want the baby to be,"

"Okay Shay." Gabby promised, "See you later," She waved goodbye as Shay left the apartment. "It's okay to be scared Matt," She said as she walked over to the couch I feel scared too. We just have to believe that we can do this. Now I think I'm going to call my Mom and tell her. She'll start looking for some of my old baby things.

"You think we're having a girl?" He looked up from the book he was currently reading.

"Call it mother's intuition," She got out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Esmeralda picked up on the second ring.

"Hi Mom, its me."

"Oh Gabriela sweetheart. This is a nice surprise. How are you and Matt doing?"

"We're doing fine Mom; I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"Oh!" Her mother let out a gasp, "Oh sweetie that's great! You and Matt must be so thrilled. Oh let me tell your father he'll be so happy."

"Okay Ma; but don't' tell Antonio or Laura. I want to tell them. I'm glad you're happy. I was a little worried."

"I know we always said you should be married before you have kids but that boy would never leave you. Matt loves you very much Gabby; and you're engaged and I know that you'll both make fantastic parents. I'll tell your father to call you when he gets back from work. You must all get together for dinner some time."

"We'd like that."

"Good. We'll talk later."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what you thought.

 **Up Next:** Matt and Gabby tell Chief Boden and the rest of the fire house about the pregnancy as well as their families.


	4. Sharing the News

**A\N:** I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story. I hope you all like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Matt and Gabby walked up the steps to Laura and Antonio's house. They were going to have dinner with them before going into work for their shift the next morning. Gabby had wanted to tell Antonio before the firehouse just in case word got around the district about it.

Knocking on the door it wasn't long before it was answered by Eva, the twelve year old smiling, "Hi Aunt Gabby, Uncle Matt!" She greeted them stepping aside, "Mom's in the kitchen and Dad is playing soccer with Diego outside. I made desert," She added proudly, "All on my own."

"Well then I'm sure it'll be delicious," Matt smiled, "You look more and more grown-up each time we see you," He shook his head.

"Thanks," She blushed slightly, it was no secret she had a slight crush on him, "I should go and help Mom," She turned so fast she didn't even see her mother and so she bumped right into her.

"Eva what's the rush?" Laura asked.

"Nothing," Eva recovered, "Just.. uh going to see if you were coming. Can I go now?"

"No, we have company. Go and get your brother and father for me."

"Gladly!" She took off.

"I hope I didn't cause her embarrassment," Matt looked to Laura for an answer.

"Oh she's twelve, everything embarrass her; but she gets over it quickly," Laura told him, "It think its kind of cute she has a little crush on you."

"Me too," Gabby smiled, "She has good taste in guys."

"Yeah," Matt looked confused, "She has a crush on me?"

"Yes!" Gabby laughed, "For a fee months now. Didn't you know?"

"No!"

"Oh men are clueless," She shook her head as she and Laura continued to laugh. "Need any help Laur?"

"No, no you just relax. You have shift tomorrow. I think everything's almost ready to go into the oven."

"Hey!" Antonio walked into the living room and hugged Gabby," How're you doing sis?" He pulled back and fist bumped her.

"I'm alright," She grinned looking at Matt, "We do have some news though," She said and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Gabby that's fantastic!" Antonio pulled her into another hug, "You're going to make a great mother."

"Thanks," She smiled at him.

"Oh Gabby I'm so happy for you," He hugged her again and then hugged Matt, "You'll make a great father bro," He told him causing Matt to grin.

"Oh I'm happy for you too," Laura hugged Gabby and then said, "I think we still have some of Diego's old baby things in the basement. I'll try and see if I can dig them out for you."

"Awe, the baby is going to be adorable," Eva, grinned, "I can't wait to hold her. I hope it's a girl. Mom can we g baby shopping?"

"We'll get her some things," Laura laughed at her enthusiasm, "But first lets all sit down alright. I'm sure they don't even know what they're having yet."

"No," Gabby shook her head, "Not for a few more months. I'm just twelve weeks along. I've told Mom and Dad though so they know and they're thrilled. We'll tell firehouse fifty-one tomorrow and Matts' sister and niece next weekend."

"I can't wait to meet him or her," Eva said again, "And they'll be born in February right?"

"Very good math," Gabby nodded, "I'm due around Valentines Day actually."

"Oh that's even cuter!" Eva exclaimed,

"Stop saying those words!" Diego groaned as he covers his eyes and sulked, "Don't you know any others. Those are the only words you use anymore."

"I know how to tell you to shut up!" She yelled.

"That's enough!" Antonio looked between them; "Both of you just get along."

"Fine," They mumbled knowing their father was serious.

* * *

"Alright," Chief Boden looked up at Matt and Gabby, "Before we end the briefing session and start our shift I believe Lieutenant Casey and Gabby have some news they' like to share with us. They told him the news before the briefing session had stated and he'd been thrilled for both of them. He knew they'd be excellent parents.

"Thanks Chief," Matt smiled leading Gabby up to the front of the room. He wanted to shout their news to the world and it was killing him not being able to tell them when they had arrived, so he didn't waste anytime now, "We're pregnant." The room erupted into cheers and they were swarmed with hugs and well wishes.

"Congratulations kid," Hermann walked up to Gabby and gave her a hug, "You're going to make a excellent mother. Cindy and I still have some baby things from our last baby. I'll bring them by next shift."

"Thanks," Gabby smiled.

"Now I'll be taking her," Shay led Gabby away to the ambulance so they could talk. "So," they climbed in and Shay shut the door, "Tell me how hot is Matt being now?"

"Hot?" She laughed.

"Oh you know how much Matt wants to be a father! We both know he's going to be more overprotective of you and cute because he's touching your stomach all the time."

"I guess," She replied, "We're both pretty excited. I can't wait until we find out the gender. Oh and I'm going to start to register for some classes and I'll let you know when they are."

"Alright," She nodded smiling, "Have you thought about the birth plan yet?"

"No not yet, I'm still reading through some of the books," She replied. "I have to go to the washroom I'll be right back," She got out of the ambulance and walked back into the firehouse and towards the bathroom, On her way back she made a detour to Matt's office. "Hey Baby,"

"Gabby," He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her, "How're you feeling?"

"A little sore but that's normal. I love how happy you are about this," She walked over to him and sat in his lap kissing him, "Promise to be extra careful on calls?"

"I promise,' He kissed her in return placing a hand over her abdomen, "Do you promise to be extra careful too?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "At least until you and Boden make me go on early maternity leave,"

"I know you don't like sitting at home and doing nothing babe but I'm sire they're be something for you to do. Like organizing the nursery."

"Yeah maybe," She shrugged, "I'm not going to worry about that now though, it's a few months away still."

"Good idea," He kissed her again. Gabby kissed him back in return their kiss was getting deeper when the call bell went off signalling them all to a house fire.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please let me know.

 **Up** Next:We skip ahead in time and Gabby and Matt find out the gender, Gabby and Leslie go baby shopping with Laura and Eva and everyone helps in with the nursery.

 **A\N 2:** If you have any preferences of the baby's gender let me know! :D


	5. Boy or Girl?

**A\N:** A huge thank you goes out to my new beta reader who helped me with this chapter. I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Matt and Gabby sat nervously in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Gabby was now seventeen weeks along and they'd find out the gender of the baby today. There were women in all stages of pregnancy in the waiting room and even though she'd seen a nine-month pregnant woman before, Gabby was a little shocked and horrified to know in a few moths she'd be that big. She was worried about how long she'd be able to keep working as most of the things she had to do involved physical labour and she wouldn't be able to do that a lot longer. If she was being honest with herself she was also nervous about how she'd be as a mother. Matt was a natural with kids, everyone knew that but even though she'd had experience with young children, Eva and Diego mostly she wasn't sure how she'd know if she was a good mother or not. Would she be able to breastfeed? Some women couldn't. What happened if the baby got sick?

"Ms. Dawson?" A nurse called and Gabby and Matt followed her into an examination room. Gabby's weight and waist measurement were taken and her heart rate tested by the nurse before she left saying the doctor would be in soon.

Gabby was a little shocked that she'd put on so much weight so fast and she looked at Matt to see if he'd noticed either. She was a little afraid that Matt didn't quite realize how her body would be changing. She wouldn't be as beautiful as she was before.

"Here," Matt offered his hand to help her up to the examination table. "Are you sure you want to know what we're having because I'll wait. I don't need to know for the nursery.'

"I want to know, Matt. I want to have everything ready before the baby comes." She rolled up her shirt so her baby bump was visible. She caressed her abdomen a little before turning to look at Matt, "You know I'm going to be growing a lot from now on? In a few months I'm going to-" She was cut off when he stood and kissed her on the lips.

Breaking apart from her lips, Matt caressed her face, "You're going to be even more beautiful," He promised her, "You're carrying our baby and that's the sexiest thing you could ever do."

"Uh-huh," She eyed him; she was slightly amused by his comments. She knew he was being honest but it did frustrate her that she noted a slight joking tone in his voice. "You've been reading those books way too much."

"Maybe but that doesn't make it any less true." If there was one thing Matt had learnt from the books, was to always assure her that she was beautiful no matter what. That was easy for him to do though.

"Ms. Dawson and Mr. Casey," Dr. Knowles walked into the room carrying a clipboard, "You seem to be doing well Gabby. Do either of you have any concerns or questions before we get started?" She asked sitting down.

"I have one," Matt looked at her, "When should she stop working? I mean it's harmful for the baby right? Even if she is on modified duty."

"Well I'm not sure what the policy is for the CFD," She commented, "But whenever Gabby feels like she's ready it'll be fine." She said turning her attention to Gabby. "Right now you still have some energy left in you but pretty soon you won't."

"Yeah we've been reading all of the books," Gabby shivered a little as the cold gel was placed on her abdomen, "If it is possible we; like to know the gender today."

"Of course," Dr. Knowles nodded as she moved the wand around, the image began clearer and the heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Matt took Gabby's hand and squeezed it, "That's our baby," He felt tears well up in his eyes but he didn't care. He couldn't have been happier.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, crying. She looked at the Dr. her impatience soaring "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl "You're having a little girl. Congratulations."

"A little girl," Gabby smiled looking at the image. "She's going to be a Daddy's girl I know it already," She looked at Matt.

"She's never dating," Matt proclaimed. "Especially if she looks anything like you," He said looking at Gabby.

"We have a long time before that happens," Gabby informed him.

"I'll go print out some copies of the picture," Dr. Knowles wiped the gel off Gabby's abdomen and excused herself from the room.

"Any names in mind yet?" Matt helped Gabby sit up on the examination room table, her legs swung over the side.

"A few," She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"We don't have to go shopping and register for gifts if you're too tired." Matt took her hand and squeezed it gently, "How about I just get you two home and run a nice warm bubble bath?"

"As tempting as that sounds I know if we don't do this now we never will. Besides, Leslie and Laura have been bugging me to go out baby shopping. They want to throw me a baby shower."

"Ah," Matt nodded his head as Dr. Knowles walked back into the room and handed them an envelope, "You can make an appointment with the sectary on the way out."

"Alright and thank you," Gabby said as Matt helped her down off the table. They walked out of the room and made their next appointment, which would be in six weeks. Once they made the appointment they went out to Gabby's car and Gabby immediately called Shay.

"Oh my gosh!" Shay picked up on the first ring, "What took you so long? So… what are you having?"

"A girl," Gabby responded placing a hand over her abdomen. She loved hearing how her bets friend was so exited and despite all of her anxieties loved being able to share her news. Beside her in the driver's seat Matt smiled at how cute she was at that moment. He loved seeing her so exited about their baby.

"Oh a little girl!" She squealed thrilled about the news "When can we go shopping?" She asked getting to the point quickly.

"Well Matt and I are going now but maybe tomorrow. I'm pretty tired today so it depends on how I feel. I'll call you in the morning."

"Of course," She nodded her head, "See you later," She hung up the phone.

When Gabby and Matt got to the store it was pretty crowded but they were able to look around a little and see what there was to purchase. "I can make most of this things for our little girl," Matt looked around at the larger items, "And," He saw a price of a crib, "For half the price too."

"I know Matt," she moved closer to him and squeezed his hand. "I like this," She saw a crib that also converted into a toddler bed and then a regular bed as well, "I wonder how hard it would be to convert though."

"It depends on the material and products used." Matt looked at it and touched it, "Probably fairly easy as you just remove a few of the pieces." He scratched his head, making something like this would be difficult but he wanted to give Gabby whatever she wanted. "I think I'll be able to make something like this," he got out his phone and snapped a picture of it. "What type of change table and chair do you want?"

"Something like this," Gabby pointed to a rocking chair that had a matching footstool. "But not if it's too complicated?"

"Not for my two favourite girls," He pulled her into a kiss. "How about we look at some changing tables and then set up the baby registry so we can get you two home?"

"Good idea." She yet out a yawn, "Do you think we could stop somewhere for lunch first?"

'Of course," He gave her another kiss, "What kind of changing table do you like?"

"One with lots of storage," She explained, "If it matches the crib and dresser that would be great."

"I can do that," Matt took a few more pictures and then led her towards the baby registry station. He looked around the store as if he was trying to look for something then looked back at Gabby; she was visibly tired, her eyes dropping. But there was just one more thing he wanted to look at.

"Alright," Gabby began typing in their information into the computer to set up the registry. She added a few things like some bibs and a baby food maker as well as a high tech baby monitor; other things she knew she could add later on.

"You go back to the car and I'll meet you there," Matt gave her a kiss, "I want to look at the car seats. I want to make sure we get the best one, you know as well as do how important car seats are."

"Fine," Gabby nodded her head, she was too tired to argue so she turned and left the store. By the time Matt got back to the car she was fast asleep her hands over her abdomen.

The next day Gabby was still pretty tired so she decided not to go shopping she did however check out some links to baby clothes Eva had sent her. She had to admit, the thirteen year old had pretty good taste, "Hey Matt!" She called. "Come have a look at these baby clothes!"

"Yeah Babe," Matt walked into the bedroom a few minutes later. "What did you find?"

"Eva sent me these," She explained as he walked over, she pulled up the pictures and showed him the onsies.

"They're very pink," He observed, "Are all baby girl clothes pink?" He asked, then seeing the look on Gabby's face he corrected himself. "I'm not saying I don't like them I love this one," He pointed out one of the onesie's that said 'CFD' on it.

"I know it is impracticable but this is adorable," She pointed to a white onsie that had a little pink tutu attached to it with the onesie saying 'my hero wears fire fighter boots I call him Daddy' it had fire boots on it as well. "I think I'm going to make another list of items we want and just email it out to everyone. Some of these are for sure going on it. Oh and Eva found this," She pulled up another image, "She said that this would be the invitations for the baby shower. I gave Laura and Leslie a list of dates a few weeks ago, I guess they picked one already.'

"That's cute," He acknowledged. "So is this little girl going to have a lot of fire fighter things?" He wondered aloud, "If she does I don't care, I think it's adorable. It is just a lot of pink.

"The baby shower is in four weeks. You're not of shift that day, so you're coming," She looked him deep in the eyes.

Matt knew better then to argue with her so he just nodded his head and leaned in for a kiss, "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good," She kissed him again, "Now go make us something to eat, I'm hungry.'

"Yes Ma'am," He let out a smirk and tuned to walk out of the room.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts of the chapter.

 **Up Next:** As Gabby nears twenty weeks Matt wants her to stop working. Will she listen, or will the issue cause some disagreement?


	6. Close Call

**A\N:** Once again a huge thank you to my beta reader for editing this chapter for me. Also to my co-workers at work, a lot of them are pregnant and talking to them has given me lots of great ideas.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was late, she wasn't sure how late; but she'd insisted Matt go back to sleep hours ago. There was no sense in the both of them being exhausted the following day. She was now twenty weeks pregnant and just as everything she'd read said she was having a hard time sleeping. Unfortunately none of the suggestions for sleeping better worked. She'd tried everything from sleeping on her side with a bunch of pillows, to sleeping nude (Matt's favourite idea).

For most of the night she'd been walking around the apartment trying to tire herself out. She hadn't been able to eat much but she tried a few things, most of the things that he used to love though made her sick now.

Cookie dough ice cream. That's what she wanted. "Matt!" She ran back into the bedroom and shook him awake.

"Gabby!" He woke up, "Is something wrong?" He was tired but he'd heard the panic in her voice.

"No, no everything's fine," She assured him biting her lip, "I'm sorry I scared you.'

"No, no, it's alright," He swung his legs over the bed and sat facing her, "What is it?" He asked reaching out to rub her abdomen.

"I need cookie-dough ice cream! And maybe some peanut butter cookies too!" She told him. She waited but he didn't move. She was exhausted and she had reached her limit, "We don't have either of these things! Remember I finished off all of the cookies a few days ago! Someone forgot to get them when they went shopping!" She eyed him accusingly.

She'd told him not to get any cookies or ice cream as she knew she needed to at other things; no way Matt was about to tell he that, "Alright," He stood, "I'll go and get you some," He glanced at the clock it was four in the morning.

"Oh" She snarled angrily seeing his glance, "Would you rather be sleeping!" She snarled angrily at him as he yawned as he stood up out of bed, "It's your fault I'm pregnant!" She reminded him as he began looking for something to wear in the semi darkness. "So you have to do what I say!"

"I'm sorry Babe," He kissed her cheek before throwing on the nearest clothes he could find, "Do you want anything else?" He asked thinking that maybe there would be somethinh else she'd want.

"No just go!" She responded curtly as she watched him. He was going way to slow and she wanted him to go faster, "Hurry up!"

"Right," Matt left quickly. He returned twenty minutes later with the ice cream.

"Finally!" Gabby grabbed the bag and opened up the burton using the spoon she'd gotten from the kitchen to dig in, "So good," She sighed happily.

Matt watched her eat, he'd never seen anyone eat with so much urgency before, it was like if she didn't eat she'd die. He realized then that no amount of books would prepare him for the remainder of the pregnancy, at certainly not being a father. The books had said this would happen but seeing it was an entirely different experience.

"You got more things?" She noticed the other bags.

"Uh…" He had gotten three other containers of ice cream but didn't want her to get angry, "It's nothing. After you eat you should try and get some sleep."

"NO!" She placed the carton down and walked over to him and grabbed the bag, "YOU GOT MORE CONTAINERS. WHY? OH SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET UP AGAIN? WELL I'M SORRY THAT MY NEEDS INCONVIENCE YOU!" She began to cry tears streaming down her face.

"No, no they don't," Matt pulled her into a hug, "I'm happy to get you and our daughter anything you two want. I'm sorry I got more containers and I'm sorry all of this is happening to you," He kissed her forehead and then her lips. He held her; "I'm staying up with you until you fall asleep. I should have never have gone back to sleep. I can't even imagine you staying up all night… you're the one that needs to sleep."

"And you're the one who needs to be able to run into burning buildings and lead your men," She reminded him. She allowed him to tuck her into the blankets and wrap her in his arms. She loved being in his arms, they were so strong and she felt safe and protected in them.

"Well when you sleep I will," He placed both of his hands on her abdomen, "Hey sweetie, you let Mommy get some sleep now alright. She needs it," He said rubbing the small bump. "And remember that Mommy and Daddy love you very much. You have no idea how much we love you."

"Remember we have out first pre-natal class next week," She reminded him out of the blue, "And if you ever can't make it Shay said she'd try to, if not my mother can or-

"I'll be at every one," He silenced her with a kiss.

"Uhm," She yawned putting the container on the beside table she laid down and rubbed her eyes, "I told you she's going to be a Daddy's girl. She's already listening to you."

"Well I'm glad, I'm just going to put these things in the freezer, I'll be back."

"Okay," She mumbled sleepily. When Matt returned seconds later she was fast asleep. As quietly as he could he stripped and got into bed next to her and held her close as he fell asleep as well.

Three hours later Matt's alarm clock woke them up "Turn it off!" She mumbled sleepily as she closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep again.

Rolling over and hovering over her, Matt leaned down to give her a kiss, "I'm sure you can stay home this shift." He suggested. He had let his feelings known that he thought she should no longer be working. He knew what she did was a stressful and sometimes dangerous job, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her or to their daughter.

"No," Gabby shook her head rubbing her eyes, "I want to go to work. I'm just going to be not sleeping and bored here. Besides you and Shay have me doing nothing at work," She eyed him." She was slightly annoyed that Matt had made sure she was doing as little as possible on calls and at the firehouse. She knew she had to be careful but she wanted to judge her own limits, not have Matt do it for her. "Now let me go and have a shower to wake me up."

Matt moved off of her and helped her sit up and stand. He watched her walk towards the door to their room and marvelled at how beautiful she was. Even from behind she was now clearly pregnant and Matt loved it. He loved the idea that their daughter- a little human life their love had created was growing inside of her.

Standing up Matt followed her and watched her turn on the water for the shower, "You know we could save some time if I have a shower with you." He suggested.

"Okay," She nodded, "It's the least I can do considering what happed a few hours ago," She turned to face him, "I'm really sorry."

"Like I said I'm more than happy to do whatever you and our daughter want." He wrapped his arms around her and moved his hands up and down. He needed her badly; and right now he didn't even think a cold shower would help.

"Fine," Gabby allowed him to help her into the shower the warm water cascading down both of them.

On the first call of the day Gabby was looking out of the window tying to hide her smile when Shay looked at her, "I knew it!" She exclaimed loudly, "You and Matt got busy this morning. He must be loving the second trimester horniness."

"Shay!" Gabby glared at her trying not to laugh, "So what if we did? And maybe he's the one who wanted to. I'm not fully into the second trimester yet anyways. Even if we did who can blame me?"

"Hey, hey," Shay laughed. I'm not judging,"

"We did but what really happened last night was that I didn't sleep and then at four o'clock in the morning I had a temper tantrum for cookie dough ice cream! I made Matt go and get some."

Shay chuckled a little, "I'm sure he didn't mind. You know he'd do anything in the world for you and being a father is something he's always wanted."

"Yeah but I'm just really worried about him today. I mean the shower did help a little," She admitted, "Maybe when we get back we can have sex in the fire truck."

"A little to much information there," Shay shook her head, "Remember he's still my friend."

"Oh you love getting all of the juicy information," She reminded her, "Like when we first slept together and you wanted to know how big his thing was."

"Thing?" Shay questioned, "What is this middle school? You can't use the real name?"

"I have a few names for it," She blushed.

"Okay!" Shay was glad they'd gotten to the house they were called to, "Now let's try and focus on work. It wasn't the best neighbourhood in the district and it was one she knew District twenty-one patrolled a lot in. "Its just a gun-shot wound I can handle it. You stay here," Shay parked the ambo and turned off the siren.

"No, no I'm coming with you," Gabby told her and she jumped out of the ambulance and grabbed the gear from the back. "Gunshot wounds a two person job. You know that. Stop making sure I don't do anything!" She went up to the house and knocked on the door, "Paramedic's!"

She heard gunshots from the house and she grabbed her radio to call the police when the door opened and they were faced with the barrel of a gun. "GET IN HERE AND FIX MY GIRLFRIEND!" A man ordered them.

Multiple voices could be heard in the background and Gabby realized what they'd just stepped into. Antonio had warned her about this, there was a turf war going on and they'd just stepped into the middle of it.

"Alright sir but we're going to need the gunshots to stop," Shay tried to remain calm.

"No!" He yelled, "You don't get to decide that! They came in here and shot my fucking girlfriend! So I shot them! Called my friends for backup! Now get in here or I'll kill you both!"

"Okay." Gabby held up her hands, "Just take us to your girlfriend,"

"She's in here," He pointed to the first room, "Now fix her or I'll kill you!" He went up the stairs shooting his gun and they could hear fire back.

"Dispatch, be advised we have a shooting taking place at 415 Maple Ave. Requesting police." Shay spoke into her radio.

"Copy Ambulance 51."

"She's dead," Gabby wasn't getting any pulse.

The guy from the door walked back into the room dragging another man with him, he shoved hum forward, "He can be next after my girlfriend!" He told them, "Well… why aren't you doing anything?" He waves the gun around at them. "She's pregnant too so…."

"I'm sorry," Gabby had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, "But she's dead if-"

"NO!" He shouted and ran to her and took her around the neck, "GET YOUR FRIEND TO FIX HER OR… OR I'LL KILL YOU'RE BABY!" He pressed the gun into her stomach.

"Sir." Gabby was trying not to panic. If she got to stressed out then that could harm her daughter. That wasn't good, "I'm really sorry but…"

"No, no," He held the gun firmly, "YOU FIX HER!"

"CHICAGO PD!" The police raided the house and soon stormed into the room.

"You move and I'll shoot her!" The man threatened.

"Alright," Erin Lindsay backed up, "Just let her go."

"NO! THEY LET MY GIRLFRIEND DIE!" He pressed the gun down but before he realised it Erin shot his arm and he dropped the gun. Gabby quickly kicked it up and kicked it over to Lindsay.

"Gabby!" Antonio bolted into the room and hugged her moving her away as the man was arrested, "It's okay," He soothed. "Let's get you checked out."

"No, I'm fine," She insisted, she was shivering and she had her hands protectively over her abdomen.

"This isn't an option Gabby," He led her out of the house and towards one of the Intelligence unit SUV's "I'm taking you to Med and staying with you until Matt comes."

Gabby knew that once her brother decided on something there wasn't much use arguing with him. She went along with him to Med where she got checked out. As she suspected there wasn't anything wrong with her, but still they checked out the baby.

"Gabby!" Matt ran into the curtained off area, "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" He ran to her and gave her a hug and a kiss, "I was so worried. How's our girl?" He asked her placing a hand on her abdomen.

"She's fine," Gabby assured him, "They're just going to do an ultrasound to be sure though."

"Well I'll go now," Antonio knew they needed to be alone, "Do me a favour don't scare me like that again Gabs," He kissed his little sister's forehead.

"She won't be," Matt assured him, "She'd going to take some time off now."

"Right," Antonio knew better then to get into the middle of that debate. He took that as his cue to leave.

"Excuse me?" Gabby frowned at him, "You can't just tell me to take time off of work!" She was irate he'd even think it was okay to say something like that, let alone do it. "I'm not some little girl you can boss around! What happened today was a fluke. You know that. And if you want to start about dangerous jobs then..." She stopped when Dr. Knowles walked into the area.

"Hi," Dr. Knowles walked into the room, "I was at the hospital today, just finished delivering a baby actually. When I heard you were here figured I'd do the ultrasound," She explained her presence. "Now lets make sure your baby's okay after your incident Gabby." She wheeled over the ultrasound machine to the bed and rolled up Gaby's sir to apply the gel.

It took a few minutes but s steady heartbeat was heard and both Gabby and Matt sighed with relief.

"Everything seam's alright." Dr. Knowles confirmed, "But I'd say take it easy for the rest of the day. No more calls and stay in bed as much as possible as well. You're going to want to take it easy for a few days."

"Oh don't worry she will be," Matt promised. He'd forgone a fight multiple times in letting Gabby choose when she stopped working but what happened today was a wake-up call. He didn't want to lose either of them. He wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them.

"He's just a little overprotective," Gabby laughed off the awkwardness that had entered the room.

"Well I'll see you at your next apportionment and remember take it easy," She warned leaving the couple alone.

Neither Matt nor Gabby said much as they left the hospital and went back to the district. It wasn't until Gabby followed Matt to his office that she finally spoke. She closed the door and looked at him, "You have no right to tell me to stop working! I know what happened scared you! It scared me too but I love me job, I'm good at my job! Let me do my job!"

"Gabby," Matt shook his head, she wasn't thinking, "You have a new job right now. You're job is taking care of our daughter and you need to realize that you can't work and do that too. Do you have any idea how panicked I was when Antonio called me? I don't know…."

"We're fine," Gabby sat down on his bed, her feet hurting a little, she looked at him and continued to talk, "We're both fine."

"Now. But what happens next time? What would have happened if Lindsay hadn't gotten there in time? If he decided to shoot first? I-

"Stop thinking about what if's Babe." Gabby stood and reached up to give him a kiss on the lips, "We're fine and nothing's going to happen to us."

"Yeah because you're not working," He told her again, "Now go and tell Boden."

"Matt!" She raised her voice significantly. "I told you, don't ell me what to do! I can make my own decisions and I'm going to keep working!"

"Gabby!" He exclaimed, he was getting tired of going over the same thing, "Do you not know what could happen? Do you not care?"

"What?" Gabby took a stop back and blinked as if she was unsure what he'd just said, "What did you say to me?" Tears were forming in her brown eyes and threating to fall.

"Gabby!" Matt had regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, "I didn't mean-

"No, no you made your thoughts perfectly clear," She turned and left his office.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So a kind of cliff-hanger ending. Will Matt go after Gabby. Will she forgive him?


	7. Apologizes

**A\N:** A huge thank you to everybody who read and reviewed the last chapter, it meant os much to me. A extra special thank you to to my amzing beta reader who edited this chapter for me early because she knew I really wanted to post it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Matt stood in his office cursing himself; he couldn't believe that he's said that to Gabby. He knew she'd be the best mother possible; but he also knew she was worried she wouldn't be, in fact she was very worried. Even though she'd never told him about it he knew that was why she didn't want to stop working, it was something she knew she was good at, something that was familiar. Gabby didn't do well with change.

He walked out of his office, exited the bunkroom and walked down the hall. He tried to think of where Gabby would go. Surely she'd want to talk to Shay but then where would they go to talk?

"What the hell did you do to her?" Shay came out of the washroom and marched over to him. "She's in there sobbing. Her blood level is going to rise and that's not good for her or the baby, especially after today!" She informed him. She waited only two minutes for him to answer before she started talking again. "I get that you want to protect her. I agree she needs to tone down what she does at work. Arguing about it though isn't the way to do it; so before I beat it out of you, and you know I will, you better tell me what you said to her."

Matt ran a hand over his face; he looked around the hallway to ensure that they were alone, no one else needed to hear this. The last thing he needed was the entire house mad at him, "I asked her if she really wanted the baby. Shay I-"

Before he could finish Shay grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "You better make this right." Gabby was like a sister to her, her best friend. Seeing her as upset as she'd been had really upset her. If Matt hadn't been her friend she'd have probably punched him, even if they were at work. She removed her fingers from the material of his shirt and gave him a long stare before walking away, she needed some time to clear her head before she really did punch him.

Matt took a few minutes to gather his thoughts before entering the washroom. Gabby was sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest and crying. It broke Matt's heart to see her like this and he was kicking himself because he had caused her so much pain.

"Oh baby," Matt started to walk over to her to offer her some comfort but she stood.

"Save it, Matt! I'm not in the mood to talk to you yet." She stood and walked across the room to get away from him. She ran the tap water and splashed some onto her face, "I'm already feeling really light headed so I don't need you to get angry alright?"

Matt walked to her again and was glad when she stayed still. Placing one hand on her lower back, he stood next to her. "I shouldn't have said that Gabby. It was totally out of line. I don't blame you for being bad at me but right now let's get you and the baby into bed. Take a nap in my quarters, it'll be quieter."

Gabby looked down at her abdomen, today had taken a lot out of her and she knew she should rest but there were so many things she needed to do. "I will after I help Shay re-stock the ambulance and take inventory."

"I'll help Shay do that," Matt told her, "What you need to do right now is rest."

Gabby let out a low chuckle, "Oh that'll be good, you doing inventory and putting everything in the wrong place. I don't think that'll make Shay any less angry with you. When she left she was going to kill you."

"Yeah I found her; I barely made it out alive," He smirked, glad to see her laughing a little. "She's just being a good best friend," he explained. "Now can I take you to bed and tuck you in?"

"Matt," Gabby began playing with her hair, something she did when she was really stressed out. "What if… what if you were kind of right? I mean, what if I'm not a good mother?" She asked looking at the ground too ashamed to meet his eyes.

Matt took her hands in his and turned her around so they were facing each other, "Gabby," he held her chin so she'd look at him, "Gabby, I know you're going to be a great mother. You love children and they love you. I've seen you with them on calls and I've seen you with Eva, Diego and Violet and all of Hermann's kids. There's no question you're going to be a good mother."

"Yeah, I know all of that but I'm still nervous. So many things could go wrong, especially if I keep working. I know I need to go on maternity leave but I can't. I love what I do Matt. I can't-"

"You're not in this alone," He dropped one hand and moved it to her abdomen, "I love you both so much and I'll be here with you. I'm scared too Gabby and we can figure this parenting thing out together. You know we have help too. Herrmann and Cindy, Antonio and Laura, you're parents, Severide and Shay; do I need to go on? Because there are more people."

"No, no I get it," she let out a few short laughs. "I guess I just keep realizing that this is real. I mean every day I'm growing more and the app on my phone tells me how big she is I…." She took a few deep breaths, "I've never been so scared of anything, Matt." She began pacing the room, "Never. I was always able to keep up with Antonio and all of his friends. But I'm scared to death of the thought of having a child. Scared of the pain of labour, the sleepless nights, not knowing what to do. Aren't women supposed to know? I mean women that have that maternal instinct, don't' they just know?" She looked up at him tears in her eyes.

He didn't know the answer to her questions but he knew that she was wrong. She'd make a great mother, "I think it's perfectly natural to be terrified, sweetie. Have you talked to your mother or Laura? Maybe they can help you."

"Thanks a lot," Gabby released herself from his hold and backed away. She shook her head and began to cry. She thought that they were getting somewhere that he understood her, but that had all been just a lie. He'd told her that she wasn't in it alone, that she had other people to help her but what he really meant was people other then himself. "So, you don't want to help me? Is that what you're telling me?"

"What? No! No…" He responded without really being sure what he'd done wrong, "I'm sure they experienced the same fears too. Talk to them, maybe they can make you feel better. That's all I meant. I want you to know that you'll make a great mother, Gabby because you will. All of this self-doubting is worrying me."

Matt had hardly ever seen her with such low self-confidence and he was unsure how to deal with it all. He'd never once had to assure her that she was good enough to do something or that a decision was right; if anything he had to help her with the fallout when her confidence got her into trouble.

"I just… I feel so not like myself. Does that make any sense?" She shook her head, "I don't know, I guess it's the hormones but I'm just so worried about everything."

"That's stress," Matt told her. "And that's why I'm worried Gabby. You're worrying so much and you're stressed out. If it gets any worse you could get really sick. You heard the doctor, you need to take a few days to relax and not to anything. No going shopping or talking about the baby shower; just rest. Let me take care of you."

"Matt you know I'm going to go crazy sitting in bed doing nothing; that'll make be even more stressed out."

"Then we'll find something for you to do." Matt told her, "Now so this doesn't happen again tell me when you want to go on maternity leave." He did trust her to know her own body but she wasn't the type of person to not do something. She wouldn't want to stop working before she had to.

"I don't know. I know you're scared because of what happened today but you know that doesn't happen all of the time. On calls Shay can do most of the heavy lifting and you can watch out for me too. If I feel like I can work then I want to."

"Gabby your stress levels are high enough."

"I know and if they continue to increase then I'll take leave early; we need all of the money we can get though Matt, you know that."

"I don't care about that. I don't want you and our daughter safe." He kissed her and just then, the call bells went off.

A truck carrying propane tanks blew up on a major highway; not only was it in flames, but twenty other cars around it were as well. The cars were in all kinds of positions and all of them still on fire.

"There's people in every car!" A uniformed officer ran up to Shay and Dawson as soon as they got out of the ambulance, "One child in the back of one of the vans seems critical!"

"Alright," Gabby and Shay nodded. They stayed back and waited while truck put out the fires. "We'll start triage," Gabby told Shay and they got what they needed.

"Shay! Dawson!" Hermann yelled for them to come over. He was kneeling in front of a flipped over van and a small child was pinned to the roof, unconscious but breathing.

"Hi sweetie," Gabby knelt down next to her accessing the situation while Shay quickly went to check on her mother and siblings. "My name is Gabby. I'm here to help you feel better."

"Mo…om..my!" She choked out before coughing up blood. She looked up at Gabby and began to sob as much as she was able to.

"The roof of the car collapsed on her lungs! We need to get her out of here now!" Gabby turned and picked up a flashlight, "Severide! Get the jaws over here ASAP!"

"Other houses are enroute to help!" Boden called over the radio.

"Alright!" Severide and Capp ran towards the van.

"Mother's barely alive," Shay, announced as she felt a pulse, "Her younger brother is dead." She spelt out the word instead of saying it not wanting the little girl to become more upset. "Let's get them out!" She and Dawson ran to get gurneys while Severide and Capp used the jaws and Hermann went to help out the others.

"All right sweetie," Gabby returned with the backboard, slid the young girl under it and began treating her. Once she was stable enough, Gabby put a red tag around her neck and ran to the next car.

Going to the next car Gabby couldn't help but feel a little sick to her stomach. She'd seen some gruesome things as a paramedic and she'd seen a lot of people close to death from being burnt; but she'd never seen someone alive with half of their body burnt beyond repair. The man was screaming in pain and for a second she didn't know what to do.

"Gabby!" Shay's frantic voice snapped her back to the scene, "Right, oxygen," She carefully put a mask over the man's face as Shay started cutting off his clothes to ensure no further damage.

Just then, the man let out a prolonged moan and then his pulse stopped. He was dead; holding in tears Gabby placed a black tag around his neck. Standing up she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she took a moment to regain her balance.

"Gabby…" Shay saw the pain on her face, "Gabby are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She began walking to the next car a little uneasy on her feet. Her balance appeared to be off.

"Gabby you're not walking in a straight line!" Shay was worried, "You're going to the ambulance." She walked over to her and took her hand. "Let's go, the other paramedics can handle things for a few minutes, I want to have a look at you."

'Shay I'm…. ow!" She cried out as she felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen. As she finished screaming her eyes blinked and she became limp in Shay's arms.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh what's wrong with Gabby?


	8. Hospital Scare

**A\N:** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but real life's been pretty busy. This chapter is based loosely off of the Chicago Fire episode 4.4 "Your Day is Coming" and I did take a line that Matt says in the episode and put it in the chapter, I'm not sure if its word for word or not though. Thanks again as always to my friends on Twitter who always help encourage me, my amazing beta reader and to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thank you so much.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, NBC, Global or anything else you recognize.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Twenty-eight year old female, twenty-one weeks gestation, collapsed with severe abdominal pains!" An EMT called out as he rushed Gabby into Chicago Med. Matt was holding her hand running along side of it.

Shay, who'd helped treat Gabby initially, was running in behind them. She stood back, tears threatening to fall down her face as she watched. She knew the signs had all been there and it pained her to know that Gabby might have miscarried.

As soon as Gabby had collapsed Shay had called out for Matt and he'd come running. As he held her hand she'd drifted in and out of conscious mumbling about how sorry she was. Luckily, it didn't take them long to get her into an ambulance after all of the more serious victims had been attended to.

"Put her in examination room two!" A doctor called out to the medics as she rushed over. "Alright, transfer her on my count. 1-2-

"Ow!" Gabby cried out, tears streaming down her already swollen face. She'd lost consciousness a few times already but was fighting to stay awake now. She needed to hear it for herself, she was almost certain she'd miscarried.

"Hey!" Matt yelled, at the doctor. "Can't you see she's in a lot of pain? Can't you just-" he stopped, realizing the doctor was doing all that she could. "Please just help her."

The doctor nodded at Matt and then shouted out into the hallway. "Maggie, get an ultrasound machine in here!" Settling back down to look at Gabby, it hurt her to see how much pain the other woman was in. "We're just going to do a quick ultrasound to see what's going on. Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" She lifted up Gabby's top and began pressing down on it.

When the doctor got to the right side of Gabby's abdomen she screamed in pain. "It might be your appendix." She concluded. "Maggie, the ultrasound!" She shouted again. If it was her appendix she knew that they'd need to get her up to the OR immediately as taking out the appendix was much harder, and sometimes dangerous in a pregnant woman.

"Right here, Dr. Manning!" The nurse appeared seconds later with the machine. The nurse began to quickly hook up the machine. When she was finished she handed Dr. Manning the wand and quietly left the area.

"Ow!" Gabby cried again as the pain only worsened.

"Alright Gabby." The doctor gently put the gel on her stomach and waved the wand around. It took a few moments for the machine to start up but once it did, it didn't take long for the doctor to realize what had happened. She tried to remain calm. "It looks like your appendix has ruptured. Right now your baby is okay but it is in serious distress. We need to operate right now! Maggie, go and call O.R. and Maternity. "I'll give you a few minutes but then we need to go." The doctor looked between Matt and Gabby understanding that this was a very emotional time for the couple.

"I'm… sorry…. Matt!" Gabby could barely talk between her sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"No! No!" Matt shook his head and pressed his lips to her forehead and then to her lips. "This isn't your fault at all." He wiped away her tears. "Nobody knew this was going to happen. Nobody." He was panicking himself, thinking that maybe she had miscarried, but he wasn't going to let Gabby see he was scared, he needed to stay strong for her. "You heard them. They're going to operate and you and our little girl are going to be okay alright." He squeezed her hand and leaned over to give her another kiss."

"I should have stopped working sooner!" If she'd been a better mother then she would have realized what she was doing was only harming her baby. But she was too stubborn and she didn't listen when people had told her, now because of her selfishness her baby may die.

"No, no, this isn't your fault." Matt kissed her again, being forced to step back as orderlies came to take her away to the O.R. In fear Matt watched them whisk her away.

"Mr. Casey," the doctor that had been examining Gabby caught his attention. Now that he was thinking clearly he remembered seeing her in Molly's, she was a second year resident if memory served him correctly.

"My name is Dr. Manning," She quickly introduced herself. "Your fiancée's appendix ruptured and we need to get in there as soon as possible. The fluid is like poison to the other organs and we're especially worried about the baby." She handed over a consent forum and a pen. "You're her next of kin and the baby's father, so you need to sign a consent form so we can operate."

Matt quickly signed the form and handed it back. "Tell me the truth, is the baby going to make it?"

She didn't look hopeful but didn't want to tell him the baby wasn't going to make it either. "We really don't know until we get in there and see what we're dealing with. I can tell you though that because your fiancée is pregnant we'll use only local anaesthetic. This means the surgery will take a lot longer and will be riskier. If you're fiancée and baby make it out of this she'll most definitely be on total bed rest until her due date."

Matt nodded his head, "Please do everything you can but… but if it comes down to it, save Gabby." Matt hated to say it but they could always try for another baby, he couldn't bare to live with himself if he lost Gabby.

"You can wait on the 3rd floor waiting rooms. Tell the nursing staff what waiting room you're in and a doctor will be in to talk to you as soon as they can." Dr. Manning nodded her head and walked away.

"Come on, Matt." Shay stepped forward. "I called Gabby's parents and Antonio, they'll be here soon. Let's go upstairs and wait." She took his arm and led him towards the elevators.

"Thanks Shay." Matt finally allowed himself to cry as he stepped into the elevator. He didn't want to think that she could have had a miscarriage. He'd waited so long to be a father and for this to happen, it didn't seem fair. Whatever happened though he kept telling himself that he'd be there for Gabby and support her, which was the least he could do.

"No problem, Gabby's like a sister to me, I know she'll pull through this." Shay walked with him onto the operating room floor. "You go in there," She nodded off to an empty waiting area. "I'll go and tell the nurses where we are."

"Okay," Matt didn't have the energy to argue. He walked into the waiting area; he tried to sit down but was too agitated. So he opted to pace the length of the room, that's what he did for almost an hour until a doctor finally entered the now packed waiting room.

"Mr. Casey." The older doctor with greying hair called out.

Matt turned around so fast he jarred his neck, but he didn't care. "Yes," he nervously stepped forward, knowing all eyes were on him. "How is she? How's my fiancée? The baby?"

"Is there somewhere more private we can talk?" He wasn't sure if he knew all of the people in the room or if they were waiting for other patients.

"No," Matt stepped forward reaching out for something to balance himself on, he touched the wall. "Please, just tell me." He almost begged. He was exhausted, after having worked twenty-four hour shift plus two hours overtime and then being in hospital for two hours. He hadn't slept for nearly two days. He couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything, until he knew how Gabby was, how their baby was.

"It was touch and go for awhile I'm not going to lie but Ms. Dawson's a fighter. We were able to stop the appendix fluid from infecting other organs and we were able to stich up the wound. Although the baby's heart rate had increased it appears to be fine. Because of this and because of possible surgery complication we're going to keep her here for at least a week. We've contacted Ms. Dawson's OBGYN and she'll be in to see her tomorrow and do an examination. She's in a lot of pain right now and is very groggy but she's asking to see you."

Matt sighed with relief, they were both alright at least for now, they were both alright, "Can I stay the night with her?"

"No, I'm afraid that isn't allowed. However you can go in to see her for twenty minutes and talk to her, I'll take you to her room."

Matt turned around looking at her parents, they'd been worried sick and he knew they might want to see their daughter.

"You go son." Eduardo told him. "She wants you. We'll stop by and see her tomorrow. Just tell her how much we love her and we're glad she and our granddaughter are okay."

"I will." Matt nodded his head, he followed the doctor into Gabby's room.

She was in a double room but the other bed was currently unoccupied. When Matt stepped into the room he almost didn't recognize her. She was laying in bed crying softly her hands gripped tightly onto the sheets.

"Oh Babe!" He rushed towards her kissing her forehead, he then her lips repeatedly, "You scared me so much! I'm so glad you're both okay," He buried his face into her neck.

Gabby shook her head still sobbing. "How…how…could she be okay?" She managed to get out as she cringed in pain, "I feel like she's gone."

"The surgeon assured me she's alright for now." Matt squeezed her hand. "She's a little fighter just like her Mommy."

Gabby choked on air again and continued to cry. "The IV's itch and I'm so tired." She complained as her eyes began to close, "But I want to stay awake," She forced her eyes opened and turned her head to look at Matt.

"You try and get some sleep alright. You both need it. Your parents, and Antonio and Laura and everyone at fifty-one are so glad you're both okay. I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning and your parents and Antonio said they'd visit you too. In the afternoon Dr. Knowloes is going to come and do an ultrasound to make sure out daughter's okay. Tomorrow is going to be busy alright, so you just get some sleep," He kissed her forward, caressing her cheeks.

Gabby's eyes watered again and she began to cry. "Please…. stay," She gripped his hand as tightly as she could, "I don't…. scared to be alone," she admitted.

At first Matt was stunned, Gabby was the strongest woman he knew, she'd been through a lot, her brother getting shot and herself being in some close calls, he'd never heard her admit that she was scared though. It made sense though to him that now she'd be terrified. All of her hormones plus the little medication she was on, not to mention her fears. She was already scared of being a bad mother; almost having a miscarriage would only make that worse.

"Alright just give me a second." He walked towards the door and into the hallway. He knew hospitals had visiting rules for a reason but there was no way he'd leave Gabby like that. He walked straight past the waiting room where everyone was still waiting and right to the nurse's station.

"Matt!" Shay rushed up to him and tugged on his shoulder. "How is she?" Shay had been as worried, if not more worried than everyone else. After having come close to death herself a few months before she didn't think she could take any more bad news.

The last thing Matt wanted to do was leave Gabby for too long but he could trust Shay. "Not good. She's in major pain but she won't sleep because she's so worried about the baby. I wish I could stay with her, I'm never going to be able to sleep knowing she's here all alone.

"Leave it to me." Shay thought that maybe she could convince the nurse's to let Matt stay the night, after all they'd both had an emotional last few hours, and Shay knew that the baby's heart rate could stop if Gabby's stress level didn't go down. Having Matt with her in the room would help with all of that.

While Shay talked to the nurses, Gabby's mother, Esmeralda walked up to Matt. At first Esmeralda was a little unsure about Matt. He'd broken Gabby's heart the night of the Christmas party, after all. After meeting him though and seeing how much he loved Gabby she began to warm up to him, now she quite liked him and was glad when Gabby agreed to marry him.

"How's she doing?"

Matt turned to his future mother in-law. "She's really groggy and confused, she's really scarred she's going to miscarry and I know she's in a lot of pain." He rubbed the back of his neck in an effort to relive the tension that the last few hours of worry had created. "Why did this have to happen? She was already having doubts about the baby and…"

"She was having doubts?" This was the first Esmeralda heard of it. This surprised her considering she and Gabby had always had a great relationship. It hurt her to think that Gabby wouldn't come to her for help.

"Yeah," Matt sighed, he knew Gabby didn't want her mother to know. "I tried to get het to tell you but she didn't wan you to be disappointed. She was worried that because she was working so much she didn't have mother's instincts. She was worried she didn't feel like a mother."

"Oh." Esmeralda shook her head; she mumbles something in Spanish before switching back to English. "She's so stubborn sometimes. I swear she never listens to anyone. Forgive me if I hope your daughter gives her as much of a headache as she gave me."

Matt chuckled, "If she had Gabby's attitude and looks we'll be in big trouble." Matt knew though that no matter what their daughter looked like she'd be gorgeous and no man would ever be good enough for her. It was when he thought about that that he understood how Antonio was feeling about Eva liking boys and even Gabby's father being hesitant about him at first.

That was something he still needed to do, since Gabby's parents had been away before he'd proposed he hadn't been able to ask for his blessing, instead he'd gone to Antonio. Although giving him quite a scare, Antonio had given his blessing. Knowing how close Gabby was to her parents, and out of respect for their old school values Matt still wanted to talk to her father.

Seeing Shay signalling that she wanted to talk, Matt excused himself and walked up to her. "Alright, it's all set, you can stay the night here." She smiled at him. "Kelly and I will go to your apartment and get some things for the to of you and bring it back here,

"Thanks Shay." Matt was studded. "How'd… how'd you manage to do that?"

"I don't share my secrets." She winked and patted his shoulder before walking back towards the waiting room. "Anything in particular you want?"

"Gabby's Ipad; playing some games or looking up things on the Internet might help her. Her baby name book too? The one with all of the colour coded tabs in it? And her phone. You can bring her some comfy pyjamas too maybe. You know what she likes."

"Alright." Shay nodded, she wasn't at all surprised that Matt hadn't told her to grab anything for him. "What about you?"

"I just want her to be happy."

Smiling Shay walked up to him and gave him a hug. "You're great for her. Have I ever told you that before?" Shay had seen Gabby date all kinds of men, some she liked and some she didn't. She'd always known though that Gabby and Matt would be a perfect couple, she was glad to say that she was right. Matt was perfect for her and he spoiled her rotten, giving her all of the love and attention she needed. As Gabby's best friend, Matt was all she could want for and more.

"Thanks Shay." Matt hugged her in return.

"Alright we'll get you those things now go and see her." Shay walked back down the hallway.

Matt didn't waste any time in going back to see Gabby. He creped into the room hoping that she's fallen asleep but her eyes opened when she saw him. "You came back." She yawned.

"Of course I did," Matt took his place back in the chair, he moved away some of her hair and kissed her forehead, "I'd never leave you alone." Taking her hand he gently squeezed it. "Now get some sleep. I'll be right here." He assured her. He hoped that if she knew he was there she'd be able to sleep. It was clear she needed it.

"I just…I need….need to know that I didn't kill her." She looked at him. "There's no way I could have had that operation and not hurt her." She was in tears and she didn't believe the doctors or nurses, she knew that an operation like that could have been fatal to her unborn baby.

"Her heart rate is a little higher than they'd like." Matt admitted to her. "But she survived and now both of you just need to take it easy. Now I can't imagine the kind of pain you're in but try and get some sleep."

"I feel like my stomach is burning…. And the stitches itch." she complained. "I know I can't itch them but I wish I could," She sighed. She knew that the stitches were there to help her heal and she'd ben extra careful not to touch them, because of her daughter it was more important that they don't get infected.

"I know Babe." Matt couldn't image what kind of pain she was in. "I know but just try to get some sleep, I'm right here, I promise," He carefully leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. When his lips broke away from hers he whispered, "I love you so much."

"Lay down with me?" After everything that had happened Gabby needed to feel him, needed to know that he was there with her.

Matt knew that him laying down with her might not be the best idea, of course he also knew that might be the only ay to get her to sleep, and he wanted her to sleep. Standing up he walked over to the other side of the bed, so he wouldn't disturb her stitches and climbed in beside her. He placed her head on his chest and ever so gently brushed the tips of his fingers over her baby bump. The area was still incredibly sore but after everything that had happened he needed to feel for himself that their baby was still there.

"I love you." Gabby mumbled sleepily. "Stay with me. Don't leave when I fall asleep." She ordered. To make sure he stayed she took his hand and moved her head, using his breastbone as a pillow.

"I'll stay as long as you want me too Babe," He whispered in her ear. "Now get some sleep." Caressing her cheek he was glad to see her eyes closing. It would be a rough night, Matt knew that but he was glad that at least for now that Gabby was able to get some much-needed rest.

Four hours later Gabby woke up, screaming in pain, the medication she'd been giving having worn off. "Gabby!" Matt, who had been nodding off heard her. He immediately reached for the call button the nurses had attached to her food tray.

"Medication…wore….off!" She cried out.

"Ssh," Matt caressed her hand. "The nurse will be here soon." He hated seeing her in so much pain, and he'd have gotten up to go get help himself if two nurses hadn't rushed in.

One of the nurses checked her IV's while the other one handed her two pills and some water, "These should help you dear," The older nurse that handed her the pills said, "Do you want a popsicle or some ice cream?"

"I'm not really that hungry," The thought of food made Gabby sick, her daughter needed food though. She thought about what would make her the least nauseous and the said "I could maybe eat a strawberry smoothie and some chocolate ice cream."

"I can do that." The nurse nodded and left the room along with the other nurse. She returned with the ice cream and smoothie shortly after, along with the food she also had a small duffel bag. She put the tray with the food on the table in front of Gabby and handed Matt the bag, "This was left at the nurses station."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Let us know if you need anything else." She left the room closing the door on her way out.

"Shay and Kelly went back to the apartment for us," He told Gabby un-zipping the bag, "Did you want you IPad or…" He grinned as he saw one of his firehouse fifty-one sweatshirts. It was what she'd changed into her first night sleeping over at his house, since then she'd claimed it as hers. "Here," he handed it over to her, "I guess Shay does know you well."

"Put it on me?" She asked sheepishly. The medication still hadn't taken affect and she was in a lot of pain.

"You never have to me embarrassed to ask me that?" He kissed her on the lips. Being very careful and gentle he put it over her head helping her get her arms through. "I know I say this every time you wear it, but it looks much better on you," He kissed her again. "Can I have a taste?"

"Matt!" She laughed, slapping his hand away as he reached for the spoon.

"Alright," He relented, he really didn't want any he was just hoping to get her to laugh a little, and he was proud of himself that it had worked.

Gabby finished eating the ice cream and managed to drink most of the smoothie. "Matt," She yawned turning to look at him, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"You know that baby names site I told you about? Can you go on it and look up names that mean heaven?"

"Okay," He reached for her IPad, "Why heaven?" He wondered.

"Because that's where our daughter could be. She could have died and we're lucky to have her. She began to cry. "And I don't ever want to forget that."

Matt had to admit that made sense, but he didn't want to think about their daughter being in haven. She was right about one thing though, they were lucky to have her, "Alright there's quite a few names," He handed it over to her to look at.

"Defiantly not Nevaeh; way to popular." She read the rest of the list and was slightly disappointed, most of the names she'd never heard of and some of them sounded made up, there were only two names she liked "How about Celine? Or Celina?"

Matt presses his lips together and thought about each of the names, in his mind he went over each of them, "I like then; but I think Celina Casey sounds better. Plus it sounds Mediterranean." He knew the baby name didn't have to be Spanish but he knew she'd like it if it were.

"It's a Latin name. I really like it, it's different but not to different plus it's cute." She let out another yawn as her eyes began to close.

"Then Celina it is."

Gabby smiled a little as she yawned again, "Can we watch a movie on Netflicks? It might help me fall asleep?"

"Any movie you want."

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review if you did. Only four more chapters after this one.


	9. Working on the Nursery

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. This chapter is much shorter then previous ones and I'm not sure how good it is as I'm still having writer's block for this story. Also, as my beta reader is currently busy is un-edited so any mistakes are mine.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Two Weeks Later:**

"Need any help?" Gabby asked Matt, she was leaning on the door to the would be the nursery watching him work. He was measuring the walls to see if there was room for another shelf. They'd gotten so many toys that he'd already built was already filled.

Turing to look at her he shook his head and sighed. "No. You need to be resting. Go have a nap or watch TV." He knew she hated resting and not doing anything, but he was afraid that if she didn't something bad would happen to her out their unborn daughter.

"Matt! I've been home from the hospital for two days, and you're already making me wish I was back there. You're doing everything, I know you're tired, you have to go on shift tomorrow morning, at least let me do something!" She knew and understood that she needed to be on bed rest but she didn't want him to get sick either. The last thing she wanted as for him to get injured n the job because he was doing too much work at home.

"Alright, alright." "You can put some of the clothes in the drawers and closet if you want. You mentioned something about separating them by months."

"Yeah, I think that'll be easier considering she already has so many clothes. I'm sure she'll get even more at the baby shower on Friday." She walked further into the room and picked up some of the bags of clothes. She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and began organizing.

"Yeah I bet she will too." Matt nodded his head in agreement, "How's the rocking chair feel?" That had been the first thin he'd finished making.

"Comfy." She grinned. "Which is good because I'll be spending a lot of nights in here with her when she's born." She rubbed her abdomen affectionately, "I think she knows we're talking about her. She's moving around like crazy."

"Yeah." Matt pulled himself up off the floor and walked over to her. He bent down slightly and lifted up her shirt placing a hand on her bare abdomen, "Hey baby girl." He began caressing the bare skin. "It's Daddy." When he felt sharp kicks at his hand his heart swelled with happiness and his eyes became watery, "Mommy and Daddy love you so much Celina and we can't wait to meet you. I met you're going to be as beautiful as your mother." He pressed a soft kiss to where the kicks had been.

Seeing Matt talk to their unborn daughter made Gabby's heart swell, she always knew he'd be an excellent father but seeing it just made it all the more real. She was starting to wish that she was allowed to participate in activities of a sexual nature, but until her stiches came out she couldn't, and even then having sex wasn't really not dong anything strenuous.

"Kiss me." She reached down and cupped Matt's face in her hands.

Matt complied and stood up leaning in to kiss her on the lips, pulling back he caressed her face, "I love you Gabby. I'm never going to be able to thank you enough for giving me the greatest gift in the world," He kissed her again and rested both of his hands over her abdomen.

"You're going to be the best father in the world. You already are." She told him.

"And you're going to be the bets mother in the world." He told her confidently. "Don't ever doubt your abilities Gabby."

"Thanks." After talking to her mother she was feeling a little better about having the baby. Still though, she worried especially since she was now considered high-risk, if one more ting went wrong, no matter how small it could be dangerous for the baby.

"The nursery should be finished before the baby shower on Friday," Matt told her as he got back to working on finishing setting up the crib. "Severide and I did most of it yesterday."

"Yeah," Gabby continued to organize the outfits by months, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for the baby shower?"

Looking up at her he smiled, "I will if you want me to, you know that. I can always go to another game with Severide, your father, Antonio and Diego. I'm sure they'd understand." He wasn't sure though. He knew Severide would tease him relentlessly about it and he was sure Antonio would find it amusing as well. He didn't care though, if it made Gabby happy then that was a good enough reason to stay.

"No. Go to the game. That way we can talk about you." She smirked. "We can't talk about you when you're here."

"Oh yeah? What would you say?"

Gabby wasn't about to give him what he wanted, "Oh you know the usual."

"I think there's room for another shelf." He decided, "We can put some of the things on the book shelf for now. I'm sure some of the toys we can put away until Celina's older too." He saw the piles of clothes she was making, "I knew we had a lot of clothes but this many." He shook his head, "And I think I'm tired of seeing so much pink."

"Yeah," Gabby, who was never a girly girl growing up had tried to buy baby clothes in other colours, but the majority of the clothes were pink, with the next most popular colours purple and red, "Lots of red fire fighter tops and onsies though," She held up an example of one that said 'future firefighter.'

"And I'm sure will get more on Friday. My guys are planning something big but I can't get them to say what, I think squad's in on it to," He huffed, "As long as its not het own fire truck It'll be fine. I want t make her one when she's one or two."

"They know you pretty well babe I'm sure they wouldn't do that," Gabby assured him. She stood up an rubbed her back, "I think I will lay down for a bit, my back is really hurting me."

Matt walked up to her and rubbed his hands up an down her arms, "Do you want a nice relaxing bath? I can run you one? Help you in and out of the tub, I know that's hard for you."

"That sounds perfect babe," She kissed him, "You sure you don't need to do any more work in here?"

"I can finish it later. I really only need to put things away. Then you can show the room off to everyone on Friday. Nobody's seen it completed yet."

"Sounds good. Remind me to get Laura and Shay each something. They've planned it all, Shay did all of the party planning and invited everyone and Laura's making all of food and getting all of the supplies."

"If you're feeling up to it we can go shopping tomorrow, if not I'll go and you can tell me what to get them.

"No, no I need to go. I was going to go before I was in the hospital but now…"

"Ssh," Matt soothed her, "It's alright. Lets just get you into a nice warm bath."

Gabby nodded her head, "I love you Matt."

"I love you too Gabby," He led her out of the nursery and towards the washroom.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Only three chapters left.

 **Up Next:** The baby shower.


	10. The Baby Shower

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I really hope you all like this one as well. This chapter isn't edited but I did look it over a few times (although I am not perfect) so any mistakes are mine.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Gabby smiled brightly as she opened the door and greeted Laura and Eva. "Hi. Here let me help." She instantly reached out to help them, their hand both full of things s for the baby shower.

"No, no," Laura shook her head, "You're not allowed to carry anything." She reminded her what her OBYGN had told her before being released from the hospital. Laura and Eva then proceeded to carry the food containers into the apartment and to the kitchen.

Letting out a sigh Gabby followed them, "I know but-"

"No Gabby." Matt interrupted her as he walked into the kitchen, he gave Laura a kiss on the cheek and Eva a hug, "Is there anything else in the car?"

"Yeah," Laura nodded, "Diego and Antonio are coming with most of it, that is if they don't eat it on the way," She shook her head, "I better go and check." She rolled her eyes and left.

Gabby looked at the sandwich trays that Eva was setting on the counter and suddenly had a craving for one. Resisting her urge to grab one she walked over to the fridge and began to get out ingredients.

"Hey, hey," Matt placed a and on her back, "I'll make you whatever you want. I still have to wait for Hermann come and give us there big present from fifty-one. Then I'll go to the game.

Gabby knew she was perfectly capable of making herself a sandwich, but she also knew that Matt had been incredibly worried about her ever since her appendix had ruptured.

"Meat sandwich with mayo and lettuce and a little ketchup, but no pickles," Gabby shuddered at the word, "Even smelling them makes me throw up."

"On it," Matt kissed her cheek and pointing his finger to the living room indicating that he warned her to go and rest.

"Fine, fine," She sighed, she made her way to the living room when she saw Laura return with Antonio, Diego and Cindy and Christopher Hermann in tow.

"Hey kid," Hermann walked up to Gabby and kissed her on the cheek, "How're you doing? The firehouse isn't the same without you."

She smiled, glad that she was being missed; she missed all of them as well, "Alright, still in a little pain from the surgery but other then that I'm doing alright. You know Matt's been talking about this big gift for a few weeks. We appreciate it but I hope you guys didn't go through a lot of trouble," Gabby looked at them both. Cindy and Christopher had five kids to worry about and money was tight she felt guilty if they and the rest of he firehouse got them something for a baby shower gift.

"You both deserve it," Cindy told her, "You'd helped us out so many times with the kids and you're great friends. I think this is something you'll really appreciate."

Matt walked back into the room and handed Gabby her sandwich, "If you don't like it I can make you another one."

Gabby, now even hungrier then she was before took the sandwich in her hands and took a big bite, "Delicious."

"Good." Matt kissed her cheek again before looking at Hermann. He gave his friend a short hug, "Thanks so much for coming over."

Hermann reached into his pocket and handed them an envelope, "Now I know you guys are going to say that this is to much but its not jut from fifty-one. We kind of spared the word and this is from the 21st and Med too. I think some other firefighters and EMT's from other houses chipped in too."

Matt watched and Gabby opened the envelope, inside was information on a saving's Account for Celina; it already had one thousand dollars in it.

"Oh no," Matt shook his head, "No, We can't take this. This is way, way to much money." Matt wasn't sure what to expect from his friends but this was too much. "I can't..." He was so shocked he wasn't getting out all of his words.

"We know it's a lot of money," Cindy told them, "We know you two want to get married at some point and this money put aside for Celina will help. Save it and use it for University and keep putting all of the money she gets over the next few years in it. It won't cover all of the costs but every little bit helps.

Gabby and Matt did want to get married; they also wanted to save up to buy a house. Both of those things were expensive enough, when you didn't have to worry about feeding and clothing a baby.

"Thank you," Gabby put her sandwich down on a side table and hugged Hermann, "Thank you so much."

Hermann kissed her cheek, "You deserve it kid, and I'm just the messenger there were a lot of people who helped contribute to this.

Gabby pulled out fro hugging Hermann and turned to her brother, "You knew about this? I thought we told each other everything!" She accused playfully.

"Well I couldn't tell you about this," He defended himself, "It was a surprise and a pretty big one too."

"Well thank you, and you still got us presents?" She shook her head; Eva had brought in about eight presents.

"I'm sorry Aunt Gabby," Eva lowered her head, "That's probably my fault I love going baby shopping. I got some really, really cute things though."

"I'm sure you did." Gabby smiled. It wasn't as though she wasn't grateful for all of these things, she was. It was just that she felt guilty because everyone was spending so much money on her Matt and the baby.

At a knock on the door Gabby went over and opened it, standing on the other side, with lots of presents in their arms were her parents. "Ma, Pop," She attempted to take the presents from them but her mother shook her head. Gabby sighed and stepped aside to let them in, "You can put the presents anywhere but you really didn't have to get us that many. You've already done so much."

Her mother went to her and hugged her, "Of course we do! This is our granddaughter and we want to spoil her." She lifted her daughter's chin when she saw the slightest of hesitation, "You and Matt shouldn't have to buy everything."

"I know," Gabby nodded her head, taking a quick look at the table set out for presents she sighed, there were so many already, more then she would have ever asked for… and some of the guests still needed to arrive.

Gabby's mother took her hand and set her purse down on a table, "Now, you come and show me this finished nursery." She knew her daughter was getting stressed out, something that wasn't good for her. She was sure that this would ease her worries and make her proud of something.

"Yeah of course," Gabby nodded enthusiastically. She turned to her other guests, "Anyone else want to see it?"

Laura, Eva and Cindy Hermann all nodded their heads and so Gabby gave them the tour of the nursery. The nursery was painted a white with red trim with fire truck stickers to accent the multiple fore firehouse red items already scattered around the bedroom. The crib, that Matt had made sat on one wall, it was made of oak wood and painted a tan colour. Like Gabby had wanted it made into a toddler bed with low rails and also had the capacity to be made into a bed without railings as well. Beside the crib was the rocking chair and an oak brown bookshelf. The bookshelf already had some books on it as well as a plush fire truck. On the next wall was a change table already with some needed items and a dresser and closet already stocked full of clothes for Celina.

"Aw this is so cute," Eva smiled as she looked around the room, "It's so sweet that Matt made all of this." Even at thirteen Eva could tell that Matt loved Gabby very much. Given that her aunt was one of her heroes, someone she admired, loved and looked up to she was very happy that she had found Matt.

"Oh look at how it's all finished!" A familiar voice made Gabby turn; with a smile she embraced her best friend, "Hey Leslie."

"You starting the tour without me?" She shook her head with a laugh, "Girl I'm not that late, and if I am blame Kelly. He'll never admit it but he bought some last minute gifts and had a hard time wrapping them."

Gabby chuckled; she could see her friend having a hard time with wrapping paper, possibly even uttering a few choice words. "That's alright." She hugged her.

* * *

"Babe!" Matt walked into the apartment, it was close to nine o'clock, long after the baby shower had ended.

On the table he saw plenty of presents. Some of them pretty big, one being a video baby monitor, picking it up he saw that it was the one they'd put on their registry list, it had an app that would let Matt see Celina when he was at work. Another big item was the stroller that Gabby had wanted, something Matt was sure she'd be thrilled to receive, as they were worried about how they'd be able to get it, as it was expensive. The other items included lots of clothes, bibs and diapers as well as a few toys and a nursing pillow.

The room was cleaned up for the most part and you'd hardly know there was a party. "Babe!" He called again, wondering if she was sleeping he walked into the master bedroom.

Gabby was curled up with pillows as she slept on her side. Matt knew she needed her sleep so he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Uhm," She stirred, opening her eyes sleepily she smiled up at Matt, "Hey Babe! How did your day out with the boys go?"

"It was good." He smiled. "I'm glad the shower was a success. I'm sorry I woke you up though."

"I've been sleeping for fifteen minutes on and off since four," She mumbled irritably, "She's not letting me get much sleep, keeps kicking my ribs."

Matt reached down and touched Gabby's belly, "Hey Celina, it's Daddy. How about you let Mommy get some rest alright?"

"She's settling s little," Gabby told him, "I keep telling you she's going to be a Daddy's girl." She added with a smile, "Now I think I'm going to have a snack, see if she's hungry."

"I'll make you something." Matt helped her up supporting her back with one hand and taking her hand with the other, "What do you want?"

"Pancakes?"

Pancakes was one of the more normal requests Gabby had, and for that he was grateful. He didn't think he'd ever get used to making tuna and jam sandwiches. "Pancakes it is," He kissed her on the lips and helped her to stand up.

Matt made Gabby the pancakes and she ate them, as well as two glasses of milk up happily. After finishing and loading and starting the dishwasher he helped her go back to bed.

"Stay with us?" Gabby asked.

"Always." Matt replied.''

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review! Only two more chapters left.

 **Up Next:** The chapters you've all been waiting for, Celina's birth.


	11. The Birth Part 1

**A\N:** So sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've been really busy these past few weeks. As always thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and to all of my friends on Twitter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Gabby sat very uncomfortably in bed. She was watching Matt get ready for work. It was his last shift it was his last shift before taking a two-week parental leave to help Gabby look after Celina. She was thirty-nine weeks pregnant and due in six days, placing a hand over her belly she rubbed it, Celina was moving around like crazy and Gabby ached all over.

Putting on a light blue t-shirt Matt pondered if he should take this shift off, start his parental leave early. It wasn't as though he hadn't been nervous before, he was. One of his worst fears was missing Celina's birth. Gabby was only six days away from her due date though and now more then ever she could go into labour.

"Now remember-" Matt turned around and looked at Gabby and began walking towards her.

"To call you at first signs of labour, I know, I know." She finished for him kissing him as he leaned down. "And the only reason you won't answer is because you're on a call. Then I'll call Connie and she'll tell you. " Gabby kissed him again caressing his cheek, "I don't want you to worry about that, just worry about getting home safely to us tomorrow morning."

Matt kissed her again moving lifting up her shirt and kissing her abdomen, "Daddy loves you Celina." At the sound of her father's voice Celina began punching Gabby's stomach, Gabby cringing at the movements.

"Ssh sweetie," She groaned out in pain, "Please don't do that." She let out a sharp yawn.

Matt stepped back, a look of guilt on his face, "Sorry." He hated seeing her in any kind of pain, he didn't know how he'd watch her give birth, but he knew he had to.

"No, no its fine," Gabby looked up at him, "It's good she recognizes your voice. I just wish she wasn't causing me pain and not letting me sleep. I need sleep to get through labour." She went to stand up but Matt put his hands on her shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry. And you need to go to work or you're going to be late." She informed him, with his help she stood.

"I can make you something quickly. And you should call your mother or Laura to come and help you out today."

"You don't have time to make anything! Boden's not going to like one of his Lieutenants's being late. My mother's been helping me too much lately and Laura's busy with the bakery and her own kids. Antonio's working a big case so he's been really busy; she's picking up the slack. I'll be fine."

Matt knew she was being stubborn, "No, you won't be okay." He followed her down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Yes I will, now go!' She pointed to the front door.

Giving her a final kiss and then kissing her abdomen Matt left.

"Sweetheart you need to let Mommy get some sleep after breakfast." Gabby rubbed her abdomen with one hand and lower back with the other. Walking to the fridge and opening it she stood there trying to decide what she wanted. Even thinking of yogurt made her stomach turn and she didn't have the energy to make bacon and eggs. Finally after ruling out almost everything else she decided on a banana and some grapes. It wasn't enough to fill he up but it was enough to let her go back to bed and try to get some sleep.

Three hours later Gabby woke up to what she could only assume was Celina kicking or punching her ribcage. "Celina! Now is not the time to practice boxing." She exclaimed. She hadn't slept for more then three hours at a time for weeks now and she was exhausted. She wanted to get sleep now because she knew she wouldn't be getting much for the next few years.

Knowing she wouldn't get any more sleep Gabby stood up and made her way into the living room to watch TV. Dozing on and off throughout the day she woke up to a knock on the front door.

"Coming!" She grunted as she got up and waddled towards the door. Whoever made her get up was in a world of pain. She opened it and as about to give the person a mouthful.

"Hi Aunt Gabby!" Diego hugged her aunt as much as possible.

"Hey buddy," Gabby greeted kissing his messy dark hair looking up she saw her niece and sister in-law. "Why aren't you guys in school?" She wondered as she stepped aside to let them in, "And what happened to work?" She looked at Laura. She saw the suitcases and her head began to swim with possibilities. Did something happen to Antonio? Was Laura leaving him?

Seeing Gabby's face fall Laura spoke up, "We've invited ourselves over for a sleepover. I can sleep on the coach and Eva and Diego and sleep in the nursery. We have sleeping bags and a blow up mattress food and movies. But if you want you're mote then welcome to come back to our house."

Gabby was s little more then confused. She tried to process all of the information though, "Okay," She nodded, "What time is it?"

"It's almost four thirty." Eva told her. She and Diego were still in their school uniform, which consisted of a red blazer navy top, red tie, and black pants, or in Eva's case a brown and red plaid kilt.

"All right, well go and get changed I guess," Gabby looked at her niece and nephew. She grinned slightly as Eva picked up a bag and raced towards the washroom ahead of her younger brother.

Laura stepped forward and smiled at her sister in-law, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and ache," She admitted, "You know you don't have to do this. I know the bakery's busy and don't they have like a thousand after school activities."

"Family is more important," She hugged her, pulling back she looked at her in the eyes, "You've done so much for me over the years, especially when they were little, those first few years with Eva, you were only fourteen but you were always there to help. I can never ever repay you for that but I can do this."

Gabby smiled, "I don't think I ever knew what I was helping with those first few years," She admitted, "But I knew you needed help and I'll always be there for Antonio."

"I know. I'm glad that Eva and Diego get along most of the time. I'd love it if they have a relationship like yours and Antonio's when they're older.

"Aunt Gabby," Diego walked up to Gabby and pouted, "That room is so pink! Please, please don't make me sleep in there." It wasn't that Diego hated pink but at eight years old he'd rather not sleep in a room that featured the colour a lot.

"You'll sleep their Diego Antonio Dawson," Gabby lowered her eyes at him. She was to tired and irritable to deal with any attitude.

Diego was stunned, it wasn't that he'd never been punished by his aunt before, he had but he'd never seen her snap that quickly.

"Diego!" Laura looked at him. "I told you to be on your best behaviour, we're here to help Aunt Gabby not maker her life more miserable,

"Yes," Diego nodded, "Sorry Aunt Gabby." He apologized and scurried away.

"I apologize for him," Laura looked at her sister in-law and shook her head, "Now you just rest on the couch or in bed. What around her needs to be done?" She asked. She could see the living room could be cleaned but she wasn't about to say anything, she knew Gabby was in no position to clean or do housework, yet that's what she had been doing over the last few days.

"No, no," Gabby shook her head, "I can do some work too. I was going to load the dishwasher and-"

"Eva!" Laura spotted her daughter as the thirteen year old was coming out of the washroom. She dropped her bag of uniform clothes down. She was now wearing a pair of yoga pants and a purple t-shirt, "Go and load and unload the dishwasher and clean the kitchen. Just like you do at home. And look in the fridge; make a list of anything that needs to be purchased.

"Okay," Eva nodded and went into the kitchen. She was used to cleaning up the kitchen at parents house and as quite happy that this kitchen as quite smaller. She got to work unloading the dishwasher, which wasn't hard as she took guesses as to where everything went, and usually right. After loading up and starting the dishwasher she cleaned the kitchen, wiping down all of the counters and organizing some of the items spread out on the counters. Opening the fridge she put away the cupcakes they' brought from her mother's bakery and made note of what needed to be bought.

"I made a list Mom," Eva walked back into the main part of the apartment, her mother nowhere to be found. She frowned slightly as she saw her younger brother playing on the floor, "How come you're playing I have to do work?"

"I'm not playing!" Diego looked up at his sister, "I'm finding room for all of Celina's things! Mom told me to organize them nicely in these baskets and bins and on the shelves."

"Oh," Eva was a bit taken aback, it had appeared that with toys in front of him he appeared to be playing but she supposed he wouldn't be playing with baby toys. At eight years old he was growing up, it was just hard for her to see that he wasn't a little kid anymore.

"You two be quiet," Laura schooled walking towards them, "Your aunt's resting. Now what is it?"

"I made a list of groceries they need, its long." She handed t over to her mother.

"Well then," Laura took it, "We can go shopping. Diego you stay here and call me if anything happens."

Diego looked fear-stricken, "Can't Eva stay? I don't know…what if-"

"Yes," Laura agreed with him. It was asking a lot of her eight year old, "Eva you stay then. But leave some chores for Diego to do."

"Laura." Gabby walked into the room her hand over her abdomen, "My water just broke."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Gabby's in labour! Up next is the last chapter and the birth of Celina.


	12. The Birth Part 2

**A\N:** A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, it really means so much to me. This is the last chapter and I really hope that you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

As another contraction hit her Gabby took deep breaths. She'd been at the hospital for almost an hour. "Oh!" She groaned out as the contraction stopped and she collapsed back onto the bed, "Where's Matt?"

"Remember he's on a call but he'll be here as soon as he can," Esmeralda reminded her. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, no I'll wait for Dr. Knowles to come and see me and for Matt to get here." She told her she rubbed her abdomen in soothing circles. Before she knew it she was crying, partly because she was in so much pain, and partly because she couldn't believe that in just hours she'd meet her daughter.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," Esmeralda said as if reading her mind, she kissed her forehead and took her hand, "Celina is going to be so well loved."

Gabby thought briefly about everyone who would love her daughter and spoil her rotten, "She will be."

"Gabby!" Matt rushed into the room, still in his turnout gear. "Sorry I'm so late!" He ran to her side, took her hands and kissed her forehead. "Shay says she and Kelly will come as soon as shifts over. I think all of fifty-one will be in the waiting room."

Gabby squeezed his hands and closed her eyes, she was in more pain she'd ever been in her life and all she wanted was for him to shut-up "Matt! I….just…can you get me a Popsicle or another cold cloth?" She asked.

"I'll get it," Esmeralda spoke. She understood her daughter's frustration but knew she'd regret not having Matt when the next contraction came.

Matt sat down carefully next to her on the bed and placed both hands on her abdomen, "Gabby," He got a little teary eyed, "You're giving me the greatest gift in the world, whatever you say to me in the next hours you don't have to apologize. I' never going to be able to compare. Thank you for giving birth to our daughter," He leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Not like I have a choice Matt," She mumbled grumpily, "Now where is the doctor!" She wanted to know how dilated she was and how Celina was doing.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon Babe."

"Gabby, Matt" Dr. Knowles knocked on the door and walked into the room, "Just coming from work?" She asked Matt seeing his clothes.

"Uh yeah," Matt nodded, "So how's Celina doing Doc?"

"Well," The doctor began her exanimation, "Gabby's cervix is about 3 centimetres dilated. Sometime in the next few hours you should start active labour."

"Ugh," Gabby groaned out as she shook her head. She knew that labour could be long, especially to first time mothers but she was already in so much pain, she was dreading what was to come.

Sensing her worry Matt placed a gentle kiss on her temple, "I'll be right here with you Babe."

"I have other patients to see but I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so. Page me if anything changes," Dr. Knowles told the couple as she left the room.

Gabby was about to speak when another contraction hit her, she took Matt's hand and squeezed it and screamed.

"That's in Gabby. Just breath, breath," He coached her through it.

The contraction only lasted a few minutes luckily and when it was finished Gabby's mother had returned with the Popsicle. Now even sweatier then before Gabby licked it feverishly.

"I'll be in the waiting room. I need to call some people," Esmeralda kissed Gabby's forehead and smiled at Matt before leaving the couple alone.

Matt watched Gabby eat the Popsicle and reached for the cold cloth Esmeralda had also brought, he began to gently pat her forehead, "Do you want another one Babe?"

Gabby sighed, "No, no for now I'm good. I think going for a walk will help me. I want to move well I can. You know I can't stay in one place for long. Lets go for a walk. Can you help me sit up and put on my slippers and house coat?"

"Of course," He removed the cloth and got up off the bed, walking to the other side of the bed. He put one hand on Gabby's back and the other on her knees and supported her as she carefully sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed. He got her housecoat and slippers from the bag and helped her put them on.

As they walked slowly down the hallway they saw some newborn babies. "You know," Matt whispered in her ear, "These babies we've seen are adorable but I know Celina will be even cuter."

Gabby turned her head and looked at him. "Every parent thinks they're baby is the cutest baby, but we're the only ones that'll be right. Why don't we go to the waiting room to see everyone and then head back to the room?"

"Whatever you want Babe?" Matt kissed her cheek. They walked slowly towards the waiting room. Eva the first one to see them, "Aunt Gabby!" She ran up to her, "I made a Baby Board for Celina on Pintrest. I'm pinning books, and clothes and cute ideas for her room. Oh and her 1st birthday too."

Gabby chuckled, she didn't want to damper her niece's enthusiasm, "Alright Eva, but I hope that all of this is on top of the babysitting you're going to do." She knew she'd need help, especially after Matt went back to work. She remembered how good it was for her to help out Laura with Eva when she was thirteen. She wanted Eva to have the same kind of experience.

"Of course," Eva nodded, she wasn't sure how excited she was about changing diapers or listening to Celina crying all the time, she loved to help though.

"Good," Gabby nodded, "You guys don't have to stay all night long. I'm not sure how long this'll take."

"I might take the kids home to sleep," Laura told her, "But we'll come back tomorrow morning."

"No, I want to stay." Eva told her, "I can sleep here, I'm sure Abuela and Abuelo are staying.

"Not now Eva," Laura warned her, changing the subject she looked at Gabby and said, "Antonio's just finishing up a big case but he said he'd come as soon as he can."

"Alright, thanks for telling me," Gabby nodded.

* * *

 **Eight Hours Later:**

Gabby hadn't been able to get a lot of sleep due to the amount of pain she was in, and just the anticipation of giving birth. At one o'clock though she experienced the worst contraction yet. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she gripped Matt's hand as tightly as she could.

"Matt….get…." She tried to get out, but he was already ahead of her, pushing the 'call' button. Soon nurses had come and Dr. Knowles had been paged.

The contraction lasted eight minutes, and when it was finished Gabby gladly accepted her water bottle Matt was holding, Taking a long drink she swallowed the water and said, "I think that was the start of active labour.'

"You could be right," An older nurse told her, "But lets wait until the doctor get's here to be sure. Is this your first baby?" She wondered.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "Very nervous and excited. My names Gabby and this is my fiancée Matt."

"My names Brenda, I'm the head nurse for this shift," She smiled, "Let me know if you need anything." She looked at Matt, still in his turnout gear, "Would you like to change your clothes. You can change in the doctor's longue if you need more room."

'Oh no," Matt shook his head, "That's very nice of you but my things need to be hung up at the station. Once my friend gets here I'll drive his car over and I'll put my stuff away at the firehouse."

"Alright."

"Gabby," Dr. Knowles, walked into the room and picked up Gabby's chart on the foot of the bed, "What seems to be the issue?"

"I think I started active labour. The last contraction I had was really strong. I'm still not feeling the need to push yet so I think it'll be awhile," Gabby explained as she rubbed her abdomen.

"Alright," She put on a pair of fresh gloves, "Lets have a look." She got a chair and sat down at the edge of the bed, it took a few minutes for the examination and Gabby squeezed Matt's hand when it hurt, "I think you're right Gabby, You're now 7 centimetres dilated. I'll come back in half an hour intervals to check on you now. Try to get back to sleep if you can, you too Matt."

Matt ran a hand through his messy hair, "I'm to worried about Gabby to sleep much," He admitted, "I'll try to make sure she gets some sleep though."

Dr. Knowles smiled, she was very found of Gabby and Matt, it was clear that he was crazy about her and would do anything for her. It was nice to see that.

Once they were again left alone in the room Matt rubbed Gabby's lower back in soothing circles, "That help with the pain at all?" He asked knowing that her back had been hurting her before she'd been able to get some sleep.

"Not much but a little," She told him, "But Dr. Knowles is right, you should try and get some sleep. It could be a few more hours. Believe me if anything happens I'll wake you up." She motioned to the cot the nurses had set up for Matt.

Matt seemed hesitant at first but gave in. He was very tired and supposed Gabby was right, plus he didn't want to be too tired when Celina finally came. He leaned forwards and placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you both so much."

"We love you too."

At ten o'clock the next morning, just as Shay and Severide were walking into the room Gabby was being wheeled out to delivery. Shay gave her hand a small squeeze; "We'll come see all three of you later."

Gabby, who was unable to talk much just offered her best friend a little smile. The nurses wheeled her into the delivery room and half an hour later Celina was born.

"Oh she's beautiful," Gabby cried as a nurse placed Celina on her chest, Gabby kissed her wrinkled skin and stared at her.

Matt also couldn't take his eyes off his new daughter; her skin was darker, more like Gabby's and she had a head full of dark brown hair already. She was simply gorgeous. "She's perfect Gabby thank you." He leaned in to kiss her.

The nurses cleaned Gabby up and then took Celina away to be examined. They brought her back wrapped in a blanket and with a pink hat on. "Go tell everyone she's here. I think I'm up for short visits with everyone."

"Alright, lets put her in her outfit though first. I'd like that for pictures."

"Of course," Gabby laughed, one of the outfit's Eva had ordered for them Matt particularly liked and they decided to have Celina wear that as her first outfit.

Gabby was wheeled back to the room, as Matt got Celina's outfit out and a soother Gabby just kept looking at Celina, "I was so worried something would go wrong," She admitted, "I'm still worried-"

Holding onto the items Matt turned to look at her, "Don't think like that Gabby. Tell you what though, why don't I just go and show Celina to everyone and you can get some sleep."

Gabby was more tired then she'd ever been in her life, and every part of her ached. She didn't want to let Celina go though.

"Gabby, you're exhausted, everyone will understand, they can come back later this afternoon or tomorrow."

"Alright," Gabby handed Celina to Matt, smiling as he held onto her protectively. As soon as Matt was out of the door Gabby was asleep.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are. If you want to see Celina's outfit and other pictures from my stories I started a "Story Board on Pintrest" Leave a review with your username and then I'll follow you and reply to your review telling you I did :)


End file.
